Songs For our KND Friends
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: A songfic about different moments of our Kids Next Door friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello I am new here. I've been reading only Codename: Kids Next Door Fanfictions. I have read a lot that are song fics and I finally made my first one! I hope you like them. I will continue on them until I think I ran out of ideas for each person and/or any special moments. So go on to read the first one.**


	2. Where's Miss Independent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door or the song.**

**Song: Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two young girls sat in the food court at their local mall. An Asian girl and a French African American girl. Both rather beautiful and smart. The Asian, named Kuki Sanban, was a bright fun loving girl. The French, named Abby Lincoln, was an independent, self-sufficient girl. She didn't have a boyfriend like Kuki did. She liked her distance. She wasn't afraid of anything.

Abby was a girl who didn't let anything or anyone get in her way. She didn't let men interfere with her life and what she did. She was on her own, doing what she liked without a man to tell her what to do.

She was seventeen, practically grown and she did not need a hard headed man to help her do anything. She kept her heart opened to her family and friends only. It was protected. Abby was never the one to be rejected. She was apprehensive in some cases and never needed a male to tell her anything.

Until, she saw a certain someone catch her eyes...

_Miss independent  
__Miss self-sufficient  
__Miss keep your distance  
__Miss unafraid  
__Miss out of my way  
__Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
__Miss on her own  
__Miss almost grown  
__Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
__So, by keeping her heart protected  
__She'd never ever feel rejected  
__Little miss apprehensive  
__Said ooh, she fell in love_

Something shot through her heart. She had never experienced the sharp pain that beat in her chest. She looked at the seventeen year old boy. He had yellow tented goggles covering his blue eyes. A brown cap sat on his brown hair. His turquoise button up shirt opened to reveal a white t-shirt on his skinny, white body. He was chatting with a girl with red locks, all frizzed into a pony tail.

Abby suddenly felt lonely.

She couldn't help but think that her heart was telling her something. What was this feeling? She thought no one, let alone a man open the door to her heart. It was surprisingly strange.

But it was real. She thought to herself, _"No. Abby can't, Abby refuses to… What's happening to Abby? She thought she was independent. She doesn't need a man."_ She stared over at the boy. The red head twisted her foot in a cute, flirty way.

Abby suddenly got up. Kuki turned to her. Abby rushed over to the boy and girl. She smiled at the red head threateningly, not noticing what she was doing.

Kuki walked over and her and the boy exchanged a glance.

"Sorry. He's taken." Abby said to the girl.

The red head ran off. Abby smirked but it vanished as she realized what she just did. _"NO!" _She thought. She now knew she couldn't be defensive of herself. She just kinda admitted she liked this guy.

Her heart burned more. What was it? Is something changing about her?

_What is the feelin' takin' over?  
__Thinkin' no one could open the doo__r  
__Surprise, it's time  
__To feel what's real  
__What happened to Miss Independent?  
__No more the need to be defensive  
__Goodbye, old you  
__When love is true_

The dorky looking boy smirked at her. Kuki smiled and walked away so her friend could talk. Abby's mind told her no. She didn't need a man but her misguided heart told her yes.

She had always played it smart. She was not the one to put up with annoyance and males. But for some reason she sat down next to the boy. She looked into his eyes. Well, through goggles at his eyes. She felt like she was on cloud nine, looking at those gorgeous orbs.

"_Wait, no Abby. Get a hold of yourself…oh his eyes are so- No what am I saying?" _She shook her head. She seemed to figure out something.

She never wanted this to happen to her. She always calculated right and always was sure to never end up wrong or anything like that. But looking at those eyes she couldn't pass it up. She knew something was different about this boy from others.

Her old self was holding on to her as long as it could without her knowing.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Care to go to the park with me?" He asked her.

She nodded and took his hand. She wanted to find out what she thought was different about him. She didn't want to miss out on this unknown experience.

_Misguided heart  
__Miss play it smart  
__Miss if you wanna use that line you better not start, no  
__But she miscalculated  
__She didn't wanna end up jaded  
__And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

Abby had found out this boy's name was Hoagie. She liked his unique name. She hadn't realized but her mind had changed something. She had never spent an entire afternoon with a boy and not smack him across his face. She thought all men were jerks, sexists pigs and just down right stuck ups. But Hoagie _was _different. He let her do things herself and she had changed her mind about men. Not all of them are the same.

She was going into a new way of things. A new direction if you called it. She felt a special connection with Hoagie. He was nerdy, goofy and not all that good with jokes. But she saw sparks fly off her fast; beating heart when he talked and smiled at her.

She had to face it.

She was falling for this guy.

_So, by changing her misconceptions  
__She went in a new direction  
__And found inside she felt a connection  
__She fell in love_

She kept thinking earlier what the feeling was burning within her chest. Abby thought nobody could open the door to her heart so fast like Hoagie. It was a surprise that felt real. So, so real to her.

And it was real. Real as her and her new found love, Hoagie.

"_What happened to you Miss Independent? Why did you leave?" _Something asked her head. She smiled to herself. She wasn't going to be defensive of how she felt. She couldn't when Hoagie was standing next to her. She was holding his hand as he walked her home.

"_She's still here but is different." _She responded to her head. _"Well, say goodbye to the old you. You're never gonna be the same again." _Her head told her.

Her heart kept burning with love she still couldn't identify. She just kept holding his hand, feeling warm on the inside and smiling on the outside.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?  
__Thinkin' no one could open the door (open the door)  
__Surprise, it's time (yeah)  
__To feel what's real  
__What happened to Miss Independent?  
__No more the need to be defensive  
__Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
__When love, when love is true_

Abby suddenly had a flashback.

She was fourteen. Boys gawked over her and kept swarming around her. Asking her out and if she had a boyfriend. She didn't like this kind of attention. She soon ignored them and their hoots and cries over her. She didn't have time for these idiotic monkeys.

She found herself back to the present. She was in front of her house. Hoagie smiled and she opened her door. She blushed and shut it gently.

* * *

Abby was looking in her mirror. Hoagie and her had been going out for two years now and she was afraid. Afraid of what he thought of her and if he'd suddenly stop liking her and break up with her.

"_What happened to you? What happened to Miss no longer afraid?" _She questioned herself in the mirror. Then her phone rang. Abby looked at the caller ID. **_Hoagie._** Her heart leaped.

It took awhile but she suddenly realized how love was a beautiful thing and she had it. She had the love and wouldn't ever again say that she wanted it. Even though she would have never admitted it but she always wanted to love, but never found it. Until now.

She was glad she finally could see the love that everyone else had. Her mother and father, her sister and Maurice and even some of her friends.

_When Miss Independence walked away  
__No time for love that came her way  
__She looked in the mirror and thought today  
__What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
__It took some time for her to see  
__How beautiful love could truly be  
__No more talk of why can't that be me  
__I'm so glad I finally see _

Abby answered her phone right away.

"Hello?" She asked, knowing who it was already. She heard a shuffle and Hoagie answered.

"Abby, meet me outside." She told him okay and seemed to fly out the door. The feeling in her heart burned deeper. _What was it?_ She always would ask herself.

She couldn't explain exactly. It was a feeling, an emotion that made her feel like air. Hoagie showed her that emotion.

She spotted him by the pair tree in her yard. He was holding a black box in his hands. She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled. She watched him as he got on his knees. Her mouthed drooped confusingly. _"What was he doing?" _She asked mentally.

Hoagie cleared his throat.

"Um, Abigail Lincoln? Would you, uh, would you marry me?" He gave Abby a goofy smile. She almost fell over from shock. This boy, _man_, was asking for her hand in marriage. She couldn't help it. She just stared at him a moment. Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. opened the door to her blood pumping heart wider with that one question.

So, surprise to her, she knew it was time. Time to ask, _"Seriously? What happened to Miss Independent? Is she gone forever?" _

"_Not forever." _She said to her own question.

"So?" Hoagie questioned her.

She nodded. Her brown eyes full of tears of happiness. He shot up and put the ring on her light brown finger. He kissed her. She wasn't going to be defensive to him. She loved him. She was in love.

"_Goodbye to my old self. Hello to my new version." _She thought.

"_Miss Independent? Are you okay?" _She asked for the last time.

"_She's here but she's in love." _She commented to herself. She knew this love would last. It was true.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?  
__Thinkin' no one could open the door  
__Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
__To feel (to feel) what's real  
__What happened to Miss Independent?  
__No more the need to be defensive  
__Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
__When love, when love is true..._

* * *

**A/N: Abby seems like the indepe****ndent type to me. And she does get annoyed with boys a lot. But you know how in Operation: I.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S Hoagie (As a real adult) he was crying on Kuki (real adult) and when (real adult) Wally said something like go cry over your own wife, Hoagie said "Hey! You're not Abby." Hello! That means they got married.**

**So back to the Miss Independent. Abby is independent and in this song fic she started to change that statement. She is independent but she's in love with the only person she's ever felt for.**

**Now review! Pleaz, oh pleaz!**


	3. Wally's Dream is Broken

**A/N: In the song there's this profanity word, so I put stars there to block it out. I'm sorry but I don't cuss. I'm young and go to church. Even though I might not act like it. (I get in trouble a lot at home)**

**Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't believe I failed. I know I fail a lot but at this! I can't believe it. All my hopes and dreams flushed down the toilet. I had to clear my mind. I walked down stairs and found my mom sitting on the couch watching her show. She looked up at me.

"Wallabee. Are yah goin' somewhere?" She asked in the same, but deeper Australian accent.

I grabbed my orange hoodie and opened the door. "Yeah. Ah'll be back soon, Mum. Just goin' for a walk." She smiled at me and turned back to the TV.

The sidewalk was going on forever. I suddenly turned to a street. It was lonely to me. I've known it for a long time and never seemed to find the end. I always would walk down it wondering where it leads. It felt like another home to me, when I wanted to be alone without my family or friends.

_I walk a lonely road  
__The only one that I have ever known  
__Don't know where it goes  
__But it's home to me and I walk alone_

This empty street felt alone, like I was feeling right now. I failed at something and it broke me. Well, a little, but I was really upset. I could call this street the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. My dream that was just blown away a few minutes ago was smothered on it. I looked at the road. This road was once a busy place, now the city seems to be cooped up in their houses. The city was asleep.

I walked down it, in the semi-darkness. All alone. It was just me.

_I walk this empty street  
__On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
__Where the city sleeps  
__And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
__I walk alone  
__I walk alone  
__I walk alone  
__And I walk a_

My hood was pulled over my blonde hair. I saw the black figure next to me. _My shadow._ My only companion when I walked by myself. My heart was beating in my chest. It was the only thing I could hear. It longed for my dreams to come back but they were gone.

I know I rarely go to church but I do pray sometimes. I just wish someone would hear me; up there in the big sky. Sometimes it feels that they hear me but other people are more important. So until then I walk on this street. **Alone.**

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beatin__g  
__Sometimes I wish some one up there will find me  
__Till then I walk alone  
__Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
__Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

My head was trying to calm itself. It seemed divided. I just failed at one of my biggest dreams. I was angry but my mind told me not to make such a big deal but I wanted to. It was like a line to what I do. That line divided my mind.

I was on the edge of the sidewalk on the road.

No one was near. Just myself. I was still alone.

_I'm walking down the line  
__That divides me somewhere in my mind  
__On the border line of the edge  
__And where I walk alone_

I thought over and over now about my failure. My friends told me to think first before I did anything. I've been doing that lately. It's better for me. Numbuh five told me, _"To read between the lines." _

She said that meant to think about what things mean and not just act before thinking. I finally took that advice.

Sometimes it seemed everything that was wrong to me, turned out alright.

My friends would worry about me sometimes when I was locked up in my tree house room, thinking. I wouldn't move from my position when I thought. They would crack the door open and when I would finally move they'd know I was still alive.

I only stay still when I'm around people. Even if I was by myself in my room and they were just right outside my door.

Now I was free to think, while walking alone.

_Read between the lines  
__What's ****** up and everything's all right  
__Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
__And I walk alone  
__I walk alone  
__I walk alone  
__I walk alone  
__And I walk a_

The sun set lower and the shadow next to me changed a little. My friend when my heart felt shallow. Shallow seemed something I would never have felt but yet it seemed like it. I looked up to the sky and wished they could hear me and find my soul.

Yet, I was still walking alone.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
__Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
__Till then I walk alone  
__Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
__Ah-ah, ah-ah  
__I walk alone  
__And I walk a_

I kept walking down the empty asphalt street. My Boulevard of Broken Dreams. It was filled with my mental tears and my thoughts.

The city slept quietly as I walked, still alone, down the boulevard.

_I walk this empty street  
__On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
__Where the city sleeps  
__And I'm the only one and I walk a_

I was the only person I knew of who walked down this road. My shadow faltered and was almost gone. I turned around, knowing I couldn't make it to the end once again. I ran, hearing my heart beat faster as I walked into my driveway.

Before I opened the door I looked up once again to the starry, dark sky. I wished once more that someone up there would find me. Guide me along.

I knew until then I'd walk alone…

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
__Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
__Till then I walk alone_

* * *

My mom was still sitting on the couch when I opened the door. She looked over at the clock then me. "Wallabee? Do you know how long you've been gone?" She asked me, getting up and turning off the television.

I shrugged.

"Well, it's nine o'clock and yah've been gone for an hour. Now what took yah so long? Yah said yah'd be back soon." She had her arms folded across her chest.

"I went walking."

"Well," She began with a raised eye brow. "Yah friend stopped by. She's waitin' for yah upstairs."

I zoomed upstairs. My hood fell off and I looked into my room. A raven haired girl sat on my bed. I smirked. She turned to me as I walked in.

Her face glowed as she smiled at me.

"Wally!"

"Hey, Kuki. What are yah doin' here?" I asked her.

"I came over to get something. Oh and tell you that you didn't win." She smiled at me, playfully. I knew she would say something like that. Just because she won the game.

Oh, I'm sorry.

I never told you what I failed at. Me and Kuki were on our computers. We were playing this game and she won. My dream of beating the high score was broken when she beat it.

See, I told you I had to think before I make a big deal about it.

"So, I won. I want my prize." She held out her hands. I rolled my eyes. I opened my closet and pulled out a box. In it was some money. I took out just enough for what she might buy. I handed it to her. She looked at it. "You were suppose to get me a rainbow monkey if I won." She glared at me.

"That's enough to buy one of your rainbow dorkies."

She shook her head.

"This is only six dollars, Wally. I can see you're still not that great in math. I need five more dollars." I smacked my forehead.

I handed her the box. "Just take your prize." She smiled and left.

"Bye!" I frowned and thought, _"There goes another one of my dreams. To have my money taken away from a bet."_

* * *

**A/N: Yep, Wally had his dream broken. Who would have guessed it was because he lost a bet to Kuki? Yeah, he is still a little out of it. **

**I just heard this song today (not the first time though) and thought of Wally. Don't know why but did. **

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Now click that button. You know you wanna. :)**


	4. According to Kuki

**A/N: This was inspired by another fanfic by Kittylover529. Ever since I read that first chapter in ABC Songs it just hooked me that this song was perfect for Kuki. I hope you don't get mad at my Kit Kat, but I'm not copying, I'm just gonna do it different.**

**Song: According to You by Orianthi**

**Enjoy the third chap!**

* * *

Me and my boyfriend, John, were sitting on my bed. He was testing me on my math for a test. I hated math and wasn't that good at it. He looked over at me. "Hey Kuki?" He asked me sweetly. I smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"What's three times six?" He asked me. I thought a minute. _What was three times six? _I asked myself. I smiled at him. "Kuki? What's three times six?" He asked a little deeper.

"Oh that's easy! It's um, eleven!" I told him proudly. He threw the flash cards down on the carpet. I looked up at him confusingly. He stared at me. His face was red and he looked disgusted. "Are you okay, Johnny?" He shook his head.

"You are so stupid. How in the world is three times six eleven?"

_Stupid!_ How could he think I was stupid?

I got up and tried to calm him but he just pushed me away. "And you're so useless sometimes. Like last Wednesday I told you to get me a coke and you brought me a sprite! You never do anything right." He was yelling now and I shrank back on my bed.

How could he think that? I thought he liked me.

_According to you  
__I'm stupid  
I__'m useless  
__I can't do anything right_

He just kept rambling on about how I was difficult and so hard to please.

I was offended. I never asked him for anything, like most girls do to their boyfriends. I only asked him to grab my water bottle from my back pack at school that one time.

"And you're always changing your mind. _'oh I don't wanna see that movie anymore. It looks too scary now'_." He mocked my voice. I was almost on the verge of tears. He never said anything about any of this before. I smoothed out my dress. He looked at me again.

"Oh, and you never show up on time. I waited for you for fifteen minutes till you finally got here to study. If you had a time limit to get somewhere I bet you wouldn't get there on time to save your stupid little life!"

According to him I was nothing but a frail little mess in a dress. It really hurt my heart.

_According to you  
__I'm difficult  
__Hard to please  
__Forever changing my mind  
__I'm a mess in a dress  
__Can't show up on time  
__Even if it would save my life  
__According to you  
__According to you_

John then stormed out of my room.

I sat there alone. I thought about what he said. I then looked at a picture on my night stand. It was a picture of Wally. His blonde hair was in front of his eyes. I was hugging him in a death hug while he frowned. But you could see amusement in his eyes.

Wally never called me any of those heart wrenching things John just said.

I remember one time he said that I looked real beautiful in my junior prom gown. He said I was incredible. I thought he was just being a nice friend.

Or was it more than that?

Then my phone rang. It was Wally. I answered and asked, "Hello? Wally?"

"Hey Kooks. I was wondering could I come over." I smiled. Wally could help me in my time of need. He always did.

"Sh-sure." I told him shakily.

"Kuki is something wrong? If something's wrong I'll be over there quicker." I smiled. He always thought about me. He never thought I was stupid or anything. I seemed _irresistible_ in a way. He always put me first. Everything was the opposite to him than what John thought.

_**John.**_

He really hurt my feelings. Now Wally would make it better.

"Kuki?"

I snapped out of my trance.

"Wally can I talk to you? I need someone to comfort me. I'll tell you what happened when you get here what's wrong."

"I'll be right over." He told me.

I wasn't gonna stop him from coming over. He was my only friend to help me right now. What do I got to lose? John was never into me. I learned that the hard way. I already lost him. I can't lose Wally. He'd never leave me.

_But according to him  
__I'm beautiful, incredible  
__He can't get me out of his head  
__According to him  
__I'm funny, irresistible  
__Everything he ever wanted  
__Everything is opposite  
__I don't feel like stopping it  
__So baby tell me what I got to __lose  
__He's into me for everything I'm not  
__According to you_

Wally arrived in a few minutes. He opened my door and sat down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder as he hooked his arms around me.

"What's wrong Kooks?" He asked me. His voice was full of concern.

I told him everything. How John said I was stupid, moody and boring. He couldn't take me anywhere, that's why we studied a lot. He told me how I couldn't tell a joke because I gave the punch line away every single time.

_I thought Numbuh 2 use to do that?_

He said I had the shortest attention span and he had to put up with my stupidity.

Wally soothed me. "Don't listen to him. You're beautiful, incredible and I can never stop thinking about that. You are way funnier than Numbuh 2 ever _was_ and whatever he said I think the… what's it called? Starts with an A or O, uh…"

"Opposite?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

I felt safe in Wally's long arms. I wasn't going to stop this moment. He loved me. I knew right at this second when he told me that whatever John said it was the opposite. John never told me he loved me. So Wally had to love me.

_According to you  
__I'm boring  
__I'm moody  
__And you can't take me any place  
__According to you  
__I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
__I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
__You're the boy who puts up with that  
__According to you  
__According to you  
__But according to him  
__I'm beautiful, incredible  
__He can't get me out of his head  
__According to him  
__I'm funny, irresistible  
__Everything he ever wanted  
__Everything is opposite  
__I don't feel like stopping it  
__So baby tell me what I got to lose  
__He's into me for everything I'm not_

John never let me feel special. It was always a disaster from the beginning.

_According to you_

I need to feel special. Appreciated and I didn't want to be someone everyone didn't like and hated. Why couldn't John just see me like Wally did? Wally saw everything right with me, but he didn't. It made me dizzy and sick to think about him now.

According to _me_ John was everything he said about me.

John never liked me. He said I was useless and stupid and never did a single thing right. But Wally told me I was pretty, no! Beautiful. And that I was incredible. He could never stop thinking about me. I was funny to him.

"Kuki you're everything to me. I've watched you get hurt by too many guys and I'm sick of it. You're so irresistible. And I uh, well love you."

My eyes shot open.

"I love you too Wally. You were the only boy who saw good in me when I didn't have it. I never want to let you go. Ever."

I hugged him tighter.

Wally loved me! I loved him and it took those hateful words from John for me to see it.

_I need to feel appreciated  
__Like I'm not hated  
__Oh, no  
__Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
__It's too bad you're making me dizzy  
__But according to me  
__You're stupid  
__You're useless  
__You can't do anything right  
__But according to him  
__I'm beautiful, incredible  
__He can't get me out of his head  
__According to him  
__I'm funny, irresistible  
__Everything he ever wanted  
__Everything is opposite  
__I don't feel like stopping it  
__Baby tell me what I got to lose  
__He's into me for everything I'm not_

That jerk face John thought I was stupid.

I wasn't to Wally.

Thought I was useless.

Wally always needed me.

Thought I could never do anything right.

Wally thought I was his right that helped his wrong.

I kissed Wally. He kissed me back. Love is beautiful.

_According to you [you, you]  
__According to you [you, you]  
__According to you  
__I'm stupid  
__I'm useless  
__I can't do anything right_

* * *

At my age of twenty three I was a petite, olive skinned woman. It had been six years since I found out that I loved Wallabee Beatles. We were in the TND and never decommissioned. Though Abby and Hoagie left the Kids Next Door and then forgot about each other. They always loved each other and finally found one another again and married at age nineteen.

Wally and me were engaged at the time.

Now as Hoagie and Abby found out about their old childhood that they wanted to forget, they became Adult KND operatives with me and Wally.

I stood in front of a big crowd. My family sat on the left, Wally's on the right. I had a light green, sparkling, strapless dress on. It had an orange bow around the waist and I had an orange matching veil. Wally stood next to me in and black tuxedo with an orange tie with green on it. The priest said the words from his bible. He looked at the two of us.

"You may now kiss the bride." He instructed Wally.

Wally grabbed my face and we kissed. Our friends and family cheered. Abby and Hoagie came up. Abby was holding a baby boy in her arms.

"Congrats girl. You too short stuff." Wally was a little shorter than all of us. But I love him anyway. I noticed a blonde girl and a bald man make their way across the church. My former Sector V leader embraced us in a hug.

"I knew you two would end up together. It's great to be back with you guys. Oh, and you remember Rachel?"

We all nodded and left the church.

I had my KND family all with me and my Wally.

According to me, my life was perfect the way it was.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Yeah Nigel is back and he's with Rachel. And from the Abby chap it seemed like they were decommissioned but they weren't. I hope you got that. Hoagie and Abby wanted to forget. I might explain later. **

**Now review! I want to hear some suggestions from you. Tell me what you think so far. I got lots more a comin'! Until next time I'm out.**

**But not for long. :)**


	5. Hoagie and Abby Want Each Other

**A/N: Here's a Abby and Hoagie moment for you. I've loved this song and thought it was perfect for this moment.**

**Song: You're The One That I Want from the movie Grease**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hoagie spotted a light skinned beauty. She was sitting across the mall. He was staring at her as a red head bounded up to him. The nice guy he was he smiled at the freckled faced girl. She started talking him. He didn't pay attention much but all of a sudden the girl that had caught his eyes had come up and scared the red head away. Her friend had followed behind her and the friend and Hoagie exchanged a glance. He knew that this girl had ran off the red head for a reason. Her friend left and she sat down awkwardly. She looked at his eyes, he looked at her brown ones.

He stood up.

"Care to go to the park with me?" Hoagie asked the beautiful girl. She nodded and took his hand.

When he touched her hand he felt chills. Goods ones. It was an electrifying experience.

_I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
__Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin' _

Hoagie and Abby walked around the park for hours. He talked to her. She was different. He knew.

Abby wanted this boy. She really did. She needed a man in her life. He better understand that and soon. She needed and wanted to be true to her heart. She couldn't let this feeling die. She needed this man.

_You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you  
__You better shape up, you better understand  
__To my heart I must be true _

* * *

Hoagie couldn't think of anything left to do after he had spent two years dating Abigail Lincoln.

He wanted her.

Abby wanted to see what Hoagie was up to. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a blue tank top and a long, white skirt. She seemed to be thinking about something.

At that very moment, both nineteen year olds thought the same exact thought. They wanted each other. They were right for one another. Neither could face it. They _had _to be together.

Hoagie rushed over to Abby's house. He dialed her cell phone number. He held a black box behind him. He heard her pick up the phone. "Hello?" She asked into the phone. Hoagie ran under the pair tree in her yard. He thought long and hard about what he wanted to ask this gorgeous, beautiful and independent woman.

"Abby, meet me outside." Hoagie told her.

"Okay. Abby'll be right there." He hung up the phone and smiled. He loved how she talked in third person. He wanted this woman more than ever before. He was in love with her.

_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do  
__You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh, honey  
__The one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh, honey  
__The one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh_

Both Hoagie and Abby stood under the pair tree. Hoagie was getting nervous. He wanted to play this moment right. He couldn't screw it up. He needed Abby. He knew she needed him. Even though he knew she would never admit it. Hoagie kneeled down in front of his love. His one and only and hopefully forever true love.

"Um, Abigail Lincoln? Would you, uh, would you marry me?" Hoagie gave her a weird smile. She thought a second. She looked lost in thought. Hoagie got real nervous. Did she not want to marry him? He couldn't help but ask, "So?"

She nodded.

Abby thought she would never be the one to get asked this question. Her eyes teared up. She was so happy. Hoagie stood up quickly. He put the ring from inside the black box on her gentle finger. He was so happy. He was finally in love and was getting married to the most perfect girl, _woman_, in the entire world.

He kissed her soft cheek.

He needed her and got her. She made him. It was like a force that pulled him to her. She filled him with affection. He was shy and just stared at her. But she came over and changed that. She meditated in his direction and didn't notice that until he helped her along. He found love in the most convenient place. _**The mall.**_

_The one I need (the one I need)  
__Oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
__If you're filled with affection  
__You're too shy to convey  
__Meditate my direction, feel your way_

* * *

Four years later and Abby was pregnant with their second child. Their son, Hoagie P. Gilligan the third was in his mother's loving arms. Hoagie shaped up quick for this woman. She needed a man and this boy transformed for her. He wanted to keep her loving him and satisfied. He proved his love and devoted his life to that when he married her. Now here standing next to his now married friends, Wally and Kuki, and his other friends Nigel and Rachel, he felt complete. He found out about the Kids Next Door all over again after he made himself forget. He and Abby knew each other and forget all about one another until his friends kind of "recomissioned" them.

Abby and Hoagie Gilligan loved each other. They worked hard to please one another. The two were shaped for each other and were the ones that wanted each other.

Love is powerful when you have someone to share it with. They both knew down deep inside. They could tell each other over and over and over and they still know it was so much more to love than just loving. They had to physically _feel_ it.

_I better shape up, cause you need a man  
__I need a man, who can keep me satisfied  
__I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
__You better prove, that my fate is justified  
__Are you sure?_

_Yes I'm sure down deep inside  
__You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh, honey  
__The one that I want (you are the one I want) _

_Ooh ooh ooh, honey  
__The one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh  
__The one I need (the one I need)  
__Oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_

_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh, honey  
__The one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh, honey  
__The one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh  
__The one I need (the one I need)_

_Oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
__You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh, honey  
__The one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh, honey  
__The one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh_

_The one I need (the one I need)  
__Oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
__You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh, honey  
__The one that I want (you are the one I want)__  
__Ooh ooh ooh, honey  
__The one that I want (you are the one I want)  
__Ooh ooh ooh  
__The one I need (the one I need)  
__Oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this looks rushed and a little short but it's so late and I really wanted to finish this tonight.**

**So please don't be hatin' and REVIEW, REVIEW and wait for it... REVIEW!**

**:)**


	6. Nigel Can't Hurry Love

**A/N: Hi! Yes I have brought you… Numbuh one's Chapter! *Applause*. I thought about it and I have found the perfect song for his moment with the amazing Rachel. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Song: You Can't Hurry Love by Phil Collins**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I walked down the Galactic Kids Next Door's spaceship. I was going home. I had heard that two of my fellow operatives had quit the Kids Next Door. I was extremely upset and very disappointed with Numbuh five for leaving her duty as the Global Kids Next Door's soopreme leaduh after Rachel had been transferred here with me.

Rachel McKenzie.

Her name so soft on my lips.

She was the only one to make me feel like I could fly off this ship, straight down to Earth. Ooh, how I needed her love to ease my over worked mind. But I never had the time anymore to be with my crush. I needed time for her.

I needed her to be mine.

_I need love, love  
__Ooh, ease my mind  
__And I need to find time  
__Someone to call mine;_

My mother, who was back on Earth, had always known of my crush on the blonde girl. She told me that I couldn't hurry the love that I wanted so bad. She told me over and over that I'd have to wait, take it slow. My mother knew a lot about love since she was once and still was in love with my father.

"_Love doesn't come easy, son. It's like a big game. You give and take. Now, you'll just have to wait and see where love takes you." _She would say to me as a youth of ten. _"Take it from me. Just give it time and she'll come around. No matter how long it takes." _

I smiled as I made my way down the ship's hallway.

My mother always knew how to tell me the things I needed to know and hear.

_My mama said  
__You can't hurry love  
__No, you'll just have to wait  
__She said love don't come easy  
__But it's a game of give and take  
__You can't hurry love  
__No, you'll just have to wait  
__Just trust in the good time  
__No matter how long it takes_

I saw a girl flood my thoughts.

_Lizzie Divine._

The first girl that I had went out with because I didn't have the nerve to ask Rachel. She was an oversized girl but I was fond of her and her red braids. She was jealous of other girls who wanted me though.

It broke my ten year old heart when she ended it between us.

How many of the terrible heartaches was I to stand until my true love learned to come to me? Right at that moment I thought about Rachel. She was there when Lizzie broke up with me. She had offered a ride but I told her no.

Rachel let me live again after every heartbreak I've been through. She was there when I thought my strength was almost gone.

_How many heartaches must I stand  
__Before I find the love to let me live again  
__Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
__When I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone_

Several times my mother repeated to me.

"_Now Nigel listen. I've told you not to hurry love, you have to wait for it to come to you. It's not that easy to come to someone and you have to give then take._

How long was I to wait until I found my love? I just wish it would come soon.

How much was I to take until it came to me? It seemed like forever. My loneliness ebbed at my heart. It wanted it to break into many pieces. I couldn't hurry love. My mother instructed me not to.

_I remember mama said  
__You can't hurry love  
__No you'll just have to wait  
__She said love don't come easy  
__It's a game of give and take  
__How long must I wait  
__How much more must I take  
__Before loneliness  
__Will cause my heart, heart to break?_

I looked all around me at the other Teenage Kids Next Door operatives here with me. They had each other. I couldn't bear it. I didn't want to spend my entire free life all alone without a beautiful woman to love and for her to love me back.

Growing impatient was what I felt every day as I saw the happy faces all round me in love.

Rachel passed by me and waved.

I blushed and waved at the blonde goddess. She walked away and I thought I felt something in my chest. _"Is this love?" _I questioned myself. Those words kept me going on. I wanted to love.

_No, I cant bear to live my life alone  
__I've grow impatient for a love to call my own  
__But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
__Well these precious words keep me hanging on_

Then I had a flashback.

I was nine and had just gotten off a mission with my team, Sector V. I then saw a pretty blonde who was wearing a light blue tee shirt. She smiled at me. I blushed. Right then I knew she was my crush.

I ran home and my mother noticed my dumb smile on my pale face. She rubbed my hairless head.

"Nigel what's with the smile?" She questioned me.

I told her about what just happened. I told her I was in love. She laughed.

"Well, don't hurry it. Wait for her to realize too. You give one, you take one. That's the game of love. Listen Nigel. Don't rush into love. You'll have it when it's time and you've waited. Remember it's not to some so easy to everyone, it's just a huge game that everyone plays and not all win but they try. Trust me, son. Have good times and you'll be okay." She kissed me on the forehead and I smiled at her as I left out the door.

"_No matter how long it will take, I'll find my one true love! I just hope it's that pretty blonde." _I thought to myself.

_I remember mama said  
__You can't hurry love  
__No, you'll just have to wait  
__She said love don't come easy  
__Well, it's a game of give and take  
__You can't hurry love  
__No, you'll just have to wait  
__Just trust in a good time  
__No matter how long it takes, now break!_

Love doesn't come easy. But I will wait for it to come and take me away. I was itching to have it, anticipating for a soft sound from someone who would say they love me. I wanted a woman to love me and talk to me, in the day or at night. For her long, silky, tender arms to wrap around me and just hold me in a hug.

Until that day that I find the one I love, I will have to remember what my mother always, and I mean always, told me.

The feeling your heart experiences is love.

This feeling doesn't come as easy to everyone in the world.

_Now love, love it don't come easy  
__But I keep on waiting  
__Anticipating for that soft voice  
__To talk to me at night  
__For some tender arms  
__Hold me tight  
__I keep waiting  
__Ooh, till that day  
__But it ain't easy (Love don't come easy)  
__No, you know it ain't easy_

Mother told me just the other day when I called her on the phone. She was talking to me, then I went silent when Rachel passed by me. She tried to get me to snap out of it.

I shook my head.

"Sorry. I just saw Rachel." I told her quietly so no one could hear me on the space pay phone. I heard her chuckle. I looked at the phone. "Mom? Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

"What have I told you over and over and over, Nigel?" She questioned.

"To not hurry love, wait for it. It doesn't come easy, it's a big game and you have to give and take." I stated slowly and not wanting to say it. I pictured her nodding and smiling at my answer. I smiled too. She repeats it for a reason.

She wants me to wait, so when I do find love it will be special.

_My mama said  
__You can't hurry love  
__No, you'll just have to wait  
__She said love don't come easy  
__But it's a game of give and take_

Just then I stopped at a phone booth. I clicked in the number I knew by heart. It rung for a few seconds when a sweet voice answered.

"Mother. I get it now. You want me not to hurry and rush into love. I know you said I have to wait and it doesn't come easy. That I give one and take one. You want me to wait so it can be a precious thing when I have someone to share it with. Thank you." I told her into the phone.

"I knew you would get it one day, Nigel. I love you. Be good now my big adult!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom I'm only eighteen. I'm not an adult, yet."

"Okay. Bye honey."

"Bye."

_You can't hurry  
__No, you'll just have to wait  
__She said love don't come easy  
__It's a game of give and take_

* * *

Rachel was in my safe arms now. Our son, only six months old was at his grandmother's for the night. My mom would teach him soon like she did me. I rubbed my wife's two month pregnant stomach. She smiled at me. I was lucky to have her after all the talk my mother had said.

We got up and she and I changed into some formal clothes.

Several minutes later we had arrived at a church. I saw Hoagie and Abby. Abby was holding a baby boy. Her stomach was barely visible, like Rachel's. But I could tell she was going to have Hoagie's second child.

The two of us sat in the back of the chapel and watched as some of my two best friends said their vows and were pronounced husband and wife. They made their way over to Abby and Hoagie. Me and Rachel ran over to them. I hugged the two of them.

Wally and Kuki.

They were finally together, like Abby and Hoagie here.

"I knew you two would end up together. It's great to be back with you guys. Oh, and you remember Rachel?" I asked them all.

My old friends from Sector V all nodded. We left the church laughing and catching up. I knew they all were part of the Adult Kids Next Door like me and Rachel were. Now I knew love. Love for a girl, for my family and my friends.

Love did come easy after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. It was real fun to write. More to come. Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Now REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!**

**Oh, and a special thanks to KNDFANGIRL. She really made my day with all the reviews she sent me. Thanks friend! **


	7. Rachel Wants Nigel to Notice Her

**A/N: This chapter focuses on Rachel. Now in here she just saw Nigel, when she's eight. They are both on the Kids Next Door, but never met. Let's see where this takes us.**

**Song: Notice Me by Zettabytes**

**Enjoy! For all that is good enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Intro:**_

Rachel McKenzie was a smart girl. She was in the Kids Next Door and loved it. She never thought anything could be better. Until _him._

**Rachel's POV:**

I spotted him in school.

He had no hair and a pair of seeing glasses on his blue eyes. I'd always hear him in the class and around school but never paid attention. My secret was out. But only to me.

I liked this boy.

I had a crush on him at that very moment in my second grade class.

The teacher then called on someone. "Nigel. Please stop talking." She instructed. I looked over at him. He quieted down. _Nigel._ His name was Nigel. The boy who talked a little too much was Nigel.

After school I was walking home.

I spotted Nigel in a crowd of children getting off the school bus. He was with Abby Lincoln. He smiled at her, when she told him something. I smiled to myself. But I frowned when I thought that he doesn't even know name. We've never said more than two words to one another.

He was always busy.

But I didn't care. I still was fond of the bald Brit. I didn't care if he had millions of girls swarmed around him and he suddenly changed. I'd still have a crush on him.

_Here's a story of a girl  
__Living in the lonely world  
__A hidden note  
__A secret crush  
__A little boy who talks too much__  
__Well, I'm standing in the crowd  
__And when you smile I check you out  
__But you don't even know my name  
__Your too busy playing games  
__And I want you to know  
__If you lose your way  
__I won't let you go_

I looked up at my mother. I was walking home with her. Her hair was cut short. It was styled nicely. I examined my long locks. I looked around at some of the females passing by. Many of them had short hair. And lots of them had a man by their side.

"_Maybe I should cut my hair?" _I thought.

If I cut my hair then maybe Nigel will see me. I looked around more, trying to pick up more advice from the behaviors and styles of the woman and girls in my neighborhood.

Lots of them were wearing lots of clothes.

A nice orange shirt. Black skinny shirt. Cargo pants.

All I was wearing was a green tee shirt and blue jeans. Maybe if I changed my clothes as well. _"Will he notice me?" _I asked myself.

As me and my mother turned the corner, I spotted Nigel again.

I bit my lip. Maybe I should say hi. He'd have to notice me then because someone would be talking to him.

I shook my head.

"_No... Oh, what am I gonna do? What's it going to take? I want him to see me." _I thought to myself.

_If I cut my hair  
__If I change my clothes  
__Will you notice me?  
__If I bite my lip  
__If I say hello  
__Will you notice me?  
__What's it gonna take for you to see?  
__To get you to notice me  
__I'll get you notice me_

I walked down the hallway. I was now in fourth grade. I had short hair and a turquoise shirt on. Nigel was walking down with me.

At least we were friends. I had finally got him to see me but just as a friend.

We walked out of the building.

As Nigel and his friends walked with me, I kept glancing over to him. I need him to look at me. I want his head in the clouds with mine. But I didn't want to mess up his relationship with Lizzie and ruin his chances of making it big in the world.

I could hear Wally, one of his friends, telling him that he didn't need a girlfriend. Lizzie was so bossy and he didn't want his friend to like her, so they could hang out more.

Well, he was telling him wrong.

If Nigel wanted to be in love, he could. I just wish he would love me. He never saw me the way he saw Lizzie. But he better make his move or I might fall in love with someone else.

_Got your head up in the clouds  
__Tell me when your comin' down  
__I don't wanna sink your ship  
__It's not about the scholarship  
__And all the friends that follow you  
__Tell you things that just ain't true  
__I'm the girl you never see  
__I'm the one you really need  
__Oh, don't get me wrong  
__You better make your move  
__Before the moment's gone  
__Tell me_

I tapped Abby. She was walking with me and Nigel as well.

"Numbuh five should I cut my hair? Or should I get a new outfit?" I asked her for advice. She looked over at me. She shook her head, while smiling.

"Girl, look at your hair. It's as short as can be. Numbuh five don't understand why you want it to be cut all the time. And your outfit's fine. You just changed your whole wardrobe last week." She whispered over to me.

I nodded.

I just wanted Nigel to notice me more. I bit my lip as she patted my shoulder. I looked over at my crush. He was talking to his team. I thought about saying hello, then start talking to him, but I passed it up. I looked over to Abby again.

"I just want him to notice me. What's it going to take?" I whispered.

She nodded.

"Numbuh five knows."

_If I cut my hair  
__If I change my clothes  
__Will you notice me?  
__If I bite my lip  
__If I say hello  
__Will you notice me?  
__What's it gonna take for you to see_

Several days later me and Fanny were swinging at the park. There was no adult activity today so we took the day off.

Fanny tapped my shoulder as Nigel walked up.

I looked at him. I wanted him to notice me still. I had, had this crush for two years now and it still glowed strong. I was not like a lot of other girls. I didn't care if he failed. I wanted him to try hard and be who he wanted to be.

Nigel took the swing next to mine.

"Hey, Rachel." He greeted me.

"Hey, Nigel."

Then a certain red head with bulky glasses pranced up. She looked at me and Fanny. Her eyes were set on fire. I ignored it. She then sweetened up when she turned to her boyfriend. "Hi, Nigie! Do you wanna swing me?" She sat down next to him. He shrugged.

He pulled the swing back and she swung back and forth.

I looked at my feet sadly. I wanted him to push me. I wish he would make a move so we could be happy.

_To get you to notice me  
__I'm not like the rest  
__I just don't care if you're the best  
__You see it, it's all the same to me  
__You just be who you want to be  
__It's all the same to me  
__Oh, don't get me wrong  
__You better make your move  
__Before the moment's gone  
__Tell me_

I walked by an eighteen year old Nigel.

He was chatting on the phone.

We were both assigned to be in the Galactic Kids Next Door. I turned back to look at him. He was still chatting quietly to whoever was on the phone.

As I turned to go into my room, I saw a magazine.

I took a peek. It had all these 'in the now' outfits in it. I examined it. I walked into my room. It was decorated in all the things I loved. A mirror hung on the door. As I saw my reflection, I noticed my hair had gotten longer. My clothes were nothing compared to the magazine's.

"_Should I really cut my hair again? Would Nigel look at me if I changed my clothes to look like the ones in this magazine?" _I thought to myself.

Then I heard a knock.

My teeth dug into my lip. My face reddened. How embarrassing was it to get caught looking at yourself. Then my heart leaped as a certain Brit opened the steel door. He smiled at me. His glasses had been replaced by some new ones.

"Hi." I said to him.

He shut the door and walked over to me. He grabbed the paper book in my hand. He flipped through the pages. _"Maybe he wants a girl that looks like that? Short hair and cool clothes." _I wondered. He looked up at me. His blue eyes laid on me. I gulped.

"Rachel, what is this?" He asked me.

I bit my lip once again. I wanted him to notice me, but in a 'I love you' way. Not like 'being caught red handed looking at beautiful girls you thought you should look like' way.

"I just, uh, found it." I gave him a weak smiled.

He shrugged and handed it back to me. He then said farewell and strutted out the door. I sighed. I need him to notice me. He will notice me! I promise he will. I really love him. This was not a crush anymore. I loved Nigel Uno and I'm going to get him to notice me!

_If I cut my hair  
__If I change my clothes  
__Will you notice me?  
__If I bite my lip  
__If I say hello  
__Will you notice me?_

___If I cut my hair  
__If I change my clothes  
__Will you notice me?  
__If I bite my lip  
__If I say hello  
__Will you notice me?_

_I want you to notice me  
__I'll get you to notice me  
__I'll get you to notice me  
__I'll get you to notice me_

* * *

I rubbed my stomach. My son was clasped in his grandmother's arms. I was pregnant with my second child. She grinned at me and my husband. She shoed the two of us away. "You two go get ready. I heard you were going to a wedding. Now hurry and go home. Rest then get ready. Shirley will be fine here." She told us and walked back into her house.

Me and my husband smiled at one another.

He helped me into the car.

We arrived home quickly and took a nap. When I awoke he was rubbing my two month pregnant belly. After a few minutes we dressed in some nice outfits. I took a peek at my long blonde hair. My outfit wasn't perfect but nice for a wedding.

When we pulled into the parking lot we slipped inside before Wally and Kuki said anything.

This was their wedding. Nothing like ours but still loving. At my young age of twenty three, I was happy with my family. I was lucky to get my husband to notice me. When he finally did we married at the age of eighteen. It was only a few months after he told me, that we married.

As our friends made their ways over to Abby and Hoagie and their son, my husband grabbed my hand and took us over to them.

He embraced the now married couple.

"I knew you two would end up together. It's great to be back with you guys. Oh, and you remember Rachel?" He asked them.

They all nodded and the six, plus the baby, walked out of the church. We laughed and caught up with one another, about how Hoagie and Abby found each other, how Kuki and Wally fell in love, and how me and Nigel returned home, married and started a family.

It was nice to be noticed.

* * *

**A/N: I really liked this one. I like to put that future moment at the end. No song to go with it and the way the end is the main part connected together with the other chappies. I just like to write this Fanfiction.**

**Hope you liked, no loved it!**

**Now here's what to do next:**

**1. Review**

**2. Review**

**and**

**3. REVIEW!**


	8. Fanny's Eyes

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Mwhahahahahaha! Hope I didn't scare yah. Again another bad word. It's the 'D' word that can be said like this: dam. But has a WHOLE different meaning. **

**It's in Patton point of view.**

**I hope you like this one! **

* * *

I looked over at my wife. Ever since she was ran off in the mall by that familiar girl, she was more lively. She started going with me when I helped calm her about not getting to ask out Hoagie P. Gilligan.

I knew she wasn't afraid.

Fanny Fulbright is never afraid. She just works hard. When she gets her pay check, her true self comes out and she buys all this Rainbow Monkey stuff. It's kind of cute, even though she's twenty one, married, and has two twin boys. That was all her. It fit her well to be aggressive and hard working.

Fanny was a maniac. She can get absolutely crazy if she doesn't get her way. But I love her anyway. She's very down to Earth. That's why I married her.

She never panics.

If she does it only lasts for a few seconds.

_She's not afraid  
__She just likes to use her night light  
__When she gets paid, true religion gets it all  
__If they fit right  
__She's a little bit manic, completely organic  
__Doesn't panic for the most part _

She was only twenty one now and still in a young state. She would never say no to anything that gave her an opportunity but she was old enough to know things too.

She never could pass up anything.

One time a stranger had two perfectly good Mets tickets. She couldn't let those get away. So she bought them and we went together. It was such a great game.

Even though she can get crazy, she didn't need medication for it. That was just her.

_She's old enough to know and young enough not to say no  
__To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets  
__Like everybody, she's in over her head  
__Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead and doesn't take meds_

She was as tough as a Capricorn, and had twins which is what a Gemini stands for. It was who she was on the inside out. She even thought differently.

She thought all the men in this cruel world were addicted to something.

Either it was drugs, sex or porn, they were addicted to something. That's just what she thought. I don't agree since I myself am not addicted to any of those things but I'm glad she's mine to kiss, hold and have.

_She's a Gemini Capricorn  
__Thinks all men are addicted to porn  
__I don't agree with her half the time  
__But **** I'm glad she's mine_

Her eyes were as green as the greenest pasture. That was where I could see her ambition and hope. That was where I saw the glistening sky sore and meet the horizon. That was where I went when I came home from a long days work. I went there to get comfort when I was at home.

Her eyes were everything I needed.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies  
__That's where blue skies  
__Meet the sunrise  
__Her eyes, that's where I go  
__When I go home _

She had the courage that a lion wants.

She has the heart the robot needs.

She has the brain the straw piling in our yard prays to have.

She has the strength that a lot of men wishes they could possess.

_Fanny._ My Fanny loved things. She liked Michael Jackson but when she heard Bad, she wisped him away like yesterday's news. She has told me she is like a cat. Prowling and having hundreds of lives to protect her.

And she lived every one of them.

When she drove, my brain rattled all inside my skull. I hated when she drove but I knew how to tell who put the scratch on the car.

She told me that when she goes with her mother Square dancing the hats make her look twice as wide. She had her own sense of humor. That's why I loved her.

I would always be glad she was mine.

_She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had  
__She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad  
__Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives  
__Scares me to death when she thinks and drives  
__Says cowboy hats make her look fat  
__And I'm so glad she's mine_

The hope that lies in her green orbs stays there as long as she's alive.

The blue air above our heads will always have a sunrise that meets it, as long as Fanny is alive and breathing.

When I got home that was the first place I loved to spot.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies  
__That's where blue skies  
__Meet the sunrise  
__Her eyes, that's where I go  
__When I go home _

In the Kids Next Door, even now, she still doesn't understand the concept of the word impossible.

I didn't care if she couldn't do it.

She was always going to be with me and loved me as me and sometimes it's not easy to like me, let alone love. I can be serious a lot.

Fanny was so beautiful.

Her eyes matching her face.

And at times that beauty turns ugly and she gets crazy.

But I still love her and her ways.

_She doesn't know the word impossible  
__Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to  
__She takes me as I am and that ain't easy  
__She's beautiful  
__So beautiful  
__And sometimes I think she's truly crazy  
__And I love it_

As I was looking at my sleeping red haired goddess, I thought about those irises behind those lids. They would still be full of the hopes and dreams that she wished for.

I looked out the window.

The sun was rising high in the morning sky.

Her eyes caused that. Her eyes were where I went. They'd always be there for me along with her.

Fanny was all I ever needed. Her and my family. She had the only orbs I could go to and then feel right with the world again.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies  
__That's where blue skies  
__Always meet the sunrise  
__Her eyes, that's where I go  
__When I go home  
__Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
__That's where blue skies  
__Always meet the sunrise  
__Her eyes, that's where I go  
__When I go home_

She stirred in her sleep.

I got out of the bed. I noticed that the night light on her side was switched off. I quickly flipped it back on and got back in bed. Her body was warm next to mine.

She was never afraid.

Just liked to use her Rainbow Monkey night light.

_She's not afraid  
__She just likes to use her night light_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I like this one too and OMG! Two chapters in the same day! I am on a roll. I even know what song I can put for Fanny. I might have it up today or tomorrow. Keep an eye out for it.**

**Song used in this chapter is Her Eyes by Pat Monahan**

**Now…**

**REVIEW!**

**Numbuh310alltheway over and out.**

**For now… ;)**


	9. Bad Boys Watcha Gonna Do?

**A/N: I really think this chappie fits Fanny well. Just read and you'll know what I mean. **

**There is a cameo of someone from the show or to be specific, Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y**

**Song: Bad Boys by Inner Circle (also COPS theme song)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I strutted down the street. This city was full of crime. All the crime came mainly from the idiotic and stupid males in this worthless town. I had been an officer for three years now and I wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

These bad boys better think quick.

'Cause I was coming for them.

What were they going to do?

_Bad boys, whatcha want, whatcha want  
__Whatcha gonna do, when Sherriff John Brown  
__Come for you  
__Tell me whatcha wanna do, whatcha gonna do, yeah _

**_"Officer Drilovsky. We got a call for a disturbance over where you are. At 2347 Cleveland Avenue. Check up on it will yah?"_**

"'Kay. I'm on it Sherriff."

I ran over two blocks and walked up to the residence. I knocked on the yellow door.

A woman in a pink robe and fuzzy slippers answered. She smiled from relief at the sight of me. She hugged herself.

"Thank goodness. Those boys next door are fooling around again. Can you make them quiet down Officer…" She looked at my name tag. "Drilovsky?" She asked me. I nodded and walked next door. Beer bottles and garbage were scattered around the dead grass. I looked at the scrappy looking house. The windows were cracked, the wooden door was chipping and the fence was falling down.

I could hear the noise inside.

"Open up! This is the police!" I banged on the door and shouted.

The noise died suddenly. A man opened the door. He had a stained up white shirt, a red bandana on and baggy jeans. Black sunglasses set in front of his eyes. He scanned me. "Yes, officer?" He asked, his voice cracking.

Two other men stood back, away from the door.

They looked at me. One was wearing a hat too big for his head, to the side, with a black shirt and blue jeans that sagged, showing his plaid boxers. The other had a white tee shirt on with a blue jacket over it and sagging black jeans, and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed.

I looked at the three. _Hard._

"I gotta call that there was a disturbance. Mind if I look around?" I asked them, turning back to look at the trash in their nasty yard.

The three men exchanged a glance, then the one at the door let me in.

I scanned the area. I saw little plastic bags all on the couch. The one who let me in looked familiar. He had a sophisticated look to him, except for the clothes. Suddenly I remembered Numbuh Infinity. Having full knowledge of the Kids Next Door I remembered him. I knew he remembered me because his face lit up in shock as he set eyes on my curly red hair. He must still know about the Kids Next Door.

I picked up the bags.

Something smelled and I knew exactly what it was.

I ran upstairs when I heard something fall and break. The three men huddled after me.

I opened a door.

My eyes grew wide when I saw two other men putting a white powder in the same kind of plastic bags I saw downstairs.

All of a sudden all five males ran out of the room and tried to escape.

I quickly took out my walkie-talkie. "Back up! I need assistance! I got five males packaging drugs!"

"_Bad boys_." I thought. _"What are yah gonna do? You know I can catch you."_

_Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you  
__Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
__When they come for you _

I pounced on Numbuh Infinity.

He looked up at me. "I remember you." I spat at him. He closed his eyes tight. "I knew you were never good. You acted like it but bad was who you were. You never behaved in school, you just acted like a fool! You think you're all that but you're not."

I grabbed my hand cuffs and cuffed his shaking hands.

"I'm sorry Numbuh eighty six. I knew I shouldn't have quit the Kids Next Door, maybe I could have straightened myself out and stayed that way."

I just stared at him.

"Well, I'm still faithful to my job." I dragged him over to the corner. As I went down the wooden steps four other police officers ran in. I pointed in the directions the others went.

Two of them ran upstairs. The others stayed down with me. One named Diana Martin, was securing the front door, while the other, Larry Grimes checked out the downstairs.

_When you were eight  
__And you had bad traits  
__You go to school and learn the golden rule  
__So why are you acting like a bloody fool  
__If you get hot then you must get cool _

What were these idiots going to do when we came and got them?

They eventually always get caught.

I ran out to the back yard where a Mexican guy had ran out. I spotted him trying to hop the metal fence. I ran after the Latino. He looked back. His face was red.

I grabbed him quick and dropped him to the brown grass. I grabbed another pair of cuffs and cuffed his tanned wrists. I walked the bad boy back into the disgusting looking house. Another officer took him to the car out front as I saw Officer Stork take Infinity with them.

"What were yah gonna do?" I asked as Infinity passed me.

Officer Stork handed me another pair of hand cuffs. I ran up the steps again.

_Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you  
__Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you _

Officer Sims was trapping another druggie in her cuffs. She already had one cuffed on his wrists and ankles.

Officer Stork ran back up and her and him took the two.

One was left for me to capture. I then heard a noise. I opened a door and ran in. The guy that had the jacket on was trying to crawl out the window. He turned to look at me. He grabbed something off the counter and chucked it at the wall. It hit a picture.

He threw another thing toward me.

It hit another picture that was hanging on the wall. When he threw something else, he winced as it hit a picture of a woman and man at their wedding. "No, not Mama and Daddy's wedding picture!" He yelled. I ran toward him.

He chucked a book at me.

I dodged it and this time it hit a picture on the counter of two boys and a girl. One looked like him. It was probably his siblings.

The last thing he threw hit me in the arm.

My head snapped so fast toward him, I heard a pop.

_You chuck it on that one  
__You chuck it on this one  
__You chuck it on your mother and  
__You chuck it on your father  
__You chuck it on your brother and  
__You chuck it on your sister  
__You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me _

"Fanny!" I looked over at Officer Virginia Sims. Her and I cornered the suspect.

She grabbed him and I cuffed him real quick.

She guided him out to the police cruiser. I looked into Infinity's car. I smirked at him. He looked at me. The window was partly rolled down.

His face looked angry and worn out.

"We got all your lackies Infinity. You bad boys didn't stand a chance against us. What were yah gonna do anyway? You know for a fact I'd hunt yah down. I was the decommissioning operative."

He just turned his head to face out the windshield. I rolled my green eyes.

_Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you  
__Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
__Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
__Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you _

"Look. You had all the chances but now nobody wants to give you a break. Not me, the other police officers, not even a soldier would give you the time of day. You gotta face it, you lost your chances. You screwed up and you have to live with it. You and your bad boys here. You all screwed up."

_Nobody now give you no break  
__Police now give you no break  
__Not a soldier man give you no break  
__Not even your idren now give you no break  
__Hey-ey_

He looked at me.

"Francine?" He asked me.

"What?" I barked at him through the clear window.

"I'd like you to help me get back on track. Maybe some advice. I have kids and a wife. But they didn't know I was in such a bad crowd. I don't want my wife to worry about me but she's gonna have to know. The kids are too young to understand and I want to be on the right path again."

I looked at the once great operative.

"Simple advice." I waited for a sew seconds. "Just do the time and don't do the crime _again._"

He nodded.

"Another question Francine? How did you and the other officers catch us so quick? All the other times we usually all got away."

I shrugged.

"Bad boys aren't enough for me. I can take 'em and this is _my _team. We work well together, even as the decommissioning squad. So better watch out. Cuz watcha gonna do when we come for you?" I smirked at him.

Then Officer Bartie Stork opened the driver's door. He climbed in with Officer Virginia Sims as she got into the passenger's seat.

He looked back at Infinity and then at me.

I nodded when he gave me a look. He knew him as well. He then drove off with Infinity and one of his lackies.

Officers Martin and Grimes hopped into two separate cars.

One cop car had two bad boys in it, the other the Mexican that I had captured. I waved to them as they drove past with the bad boys.

**_"Officer Drilovsky?"_**

_Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you  
__Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you _

I grabbed my walkie-talkie from the side of my pants. I clicked the button.

"Talk to me." I stated into the speaker.

**_"We're sending some investigators to come look at the property. You can take the rest of the day off. Good work Drilovsky."_** I smiled at the speaker.

"No problem boss. They were bad boys. What were they going to do when _I _was comin' for 'em?"

**_"You're right."_** He laughed and I hung up the walkie-talkie.

_Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you  
__Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you _

As I walked off to go home, I thought to myself. _"Why did he have to act so mean? He's just like everyone else but yet he was a bully."_

I looked at the houses that I passed.

Infinity could have had a happy childhood. He was born like everyone else. He had love from his parents. And he didn't have to mimic the other thugs in his neighborhood. He needed to let all that fall behind him.

But he didn't.

_Why did you have to act so mean  
__Don't you know you're a human being  
__Born of a mother with  
__The love of a father  
__Reflections come and reflections go  
__I know sometimes you wanna let go  
__Hey, hey  
__I know sometimes you wanna let go_

I walked closer to my destination.

I shook my head as I looked over at Numbuh Infinity's old house. His parents still lived in the nice looking home.

"You had to be a bad boy Infinity. You could have made it big. But no you had to become sucked into the bad crowd." I whispered to myself as I walked on. "He just acted too rude for everybody. He knew it was comin' one day."

My shoes squeaked when I walked on the concrete sidewalk.

He really could have been big.

But he wanted to be a bad boy. I know he can turn himself around. Infinity's tough and smart. He'll get back on track.

We came for the bad boy and we did him a huge favor.

_Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you  
__Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you  
__You're too bad, you're too rude  
__You're too bad, you're too rude  
__Yeah  
Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you  
__Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you _

My arm started to ache.

"That dummy hit me in the arm! Ooh, he better be sure I don't see him again." I snarled to myself. I remembered what he had done.

He had threw an item he had picked up, at a random picture. Then at another.

When he threw something else it hit a picture of his mother and father's wedding. He quickly chucked another item at me but he missed and it hit a picture, obviously of him and his brother and sister.

Then the idiot chucked something from the counter at me.

It had hit me square in the arm and now it stung with pain.

_You chuck it on that one  
__You chuck it on this one  
__You chuck it on your mother and  
__You chuck it on your father  
__You chuck it on your brother and  
__You chuck it on your sister  
__You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me _

As I entered my warm and cozy home I was ambushed by two twin boys.

I looked at my two, two year old boys. One had brown-ish orange hair that was smoothed down on his head.

"Hello Mark." I greeted the carrot top.

His brother had light orange hair and freckles on his pale face. His eyes were like mine and Patton's, his father. I ruffled his shaggy hair.

I picked the two up in my strong arms.

"And hello Freddy." I said to the other twin.

They laughed and hugged me. I looked over at my husband as he walked into the living room. He took Freddy in his arms. I kissed him on the lips. He was all mine.

"Welcome home, Fanny. Your boss called and told me everything. You are awesome, yah know that?" He asked, winking at me.

"Yes. I really liked today. I got to bust some criminals and I actually knew one. Numbuh Infinity." I looked at him. He remembered as well.

"Oh, yes. I heard he was kicked out of the Kids Next Door or something. He got married and had a couple of kids but none of 'em knew he was a drug dealer." I nodded. Then I smiled when Mark tried to pull my hair. He posed his fingers like a gun.

Patton taught him how to.

"BANG! I shot you mommy!" He squealed.

I nuzzled him. "You sure did!" I exclaimed.

Then Freddy did the same. "Ah ha! I shot yah too!" Both me and Patton laughed at our two boys. We walked over to the next room where my other son, of only three weeks, was asleep in his crib. I smiled at my family.

"Parker been asleep awhile?" I asked Patton.

"Yeah."

I nodded and looked back at the twins.

"You bad boys. I'm going to get you." I told them in a baby voice.

Mark and Freddy shook their little heads. "Nuh uh." Freddy said. I nodded at him.

"Yeah huh. Watcha gonna do when I come for you?"

_Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you  
__Bad boys, bad boys  
__Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
__When they come for you _

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I worked a lot on this. And sorry I didn't get it in on time but I was really busy. Excuses. I know but seriously I was actually busy, so sorry again.**

**Now R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**I mean it.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Okay over and…**

**I'll be back.**

**Numbuh310alltheway!**


	10. Kissin' Him

**A/N: Okay this one starts off in third person then switches to first.**

**I really hope you like this.**

**Song: Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonya walked with her new boyfriend down the street. She had her hair down in a long blonde flow with a pink hair band on top of her head.

She was always fond of the black haired boy next to her.

Every time they were together she felt the sparks between them. It was an electrifying experience. She had to catch her breath when she was near him. She thought she might die if she suddenly stopped breathing. She didn't want to go anywhere, unless this boy was with her.

The clocks all around her stop and nothing else matters when she thought about them together forever.

_Sparks fly  
__It's like electricity  
__I might die  
__When I forget how to breath  
__You get closer and there's  
__No where in this world I'd rather be  
__Time stops  
__Like everything around me  
__Is frozen  
__And nothing matters but these  
__Few moments when you open my mind to things  
__I've never seen_

The two reached the park.

They walked around for hours. When they came to a bridge that had a shimmering creek underneath, the jet black haired boy grabbed Sonya's hands. He wrapped his arms around her.

He pressed his soft lips with hers.

Sonya's senses came to life when his sweet lips collapsed onto hers. She thought this was what she needed. She had waited for this.

He was one that made all the things fall into place. He was all it took to make her doubts fade away from her mind.

She kissed back.

When she kissed this boy in front of her, her world went wild around her.

_Cause when I'm kissing you  
__My senses come alive  
__Almost like the puzzle piece  
__I've been trying to find  
__Falls right into place  
__You're all that it takes  
__My doubts fade away  
__When I'm kissing you_

When she kissed him, everything made sense to her. All the questions that she had asked didn't matter.

She asked herself, _"Are you the one for me? Should I trust you?"_

Everything became clear to the young girl when this boy kissed her.

_When I'm kissing you  
__It all starts making sense  
__And all the questions  
__I've been asking in my head  
__Like are you the one should I really trust  
__Crystal clear it becomes  
__When I'm kissing you_

All the boys that she dated never compared to the shaggy haired teenager kissing her now.

They never came close to him. She always said to herself that she wouldn't ever do this until she knew that the boy was right for her.

But she knew deep down that it was true.

He was for her.

_Past loves  
__They never got very far  
__Walls of pictures  
__I've got in my heart  
__And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
__I knew it was right for me_

The kiss deepened with a passionate sensation.

Sonya never had a boy to make her feel like this one did. She felt right all the time. When she was with him she felt safe and secure.

She wondered all the time if her boyfriend ever noticed that she went out of the world into her own when she was around him. She lost her focus when she was near the young boy. She felt like she left the world around her every time the two were by each other.

The two broke apart.

Her face was all red. He smiled at her. She giggled when she saw the blush spread across his pale face. They walked on.

"_Huh. When I kiss him I feel alive. My puzzle is just getting closer to being solved. I've been searching for this piece and I think I have it. When I'm with him my whole world feels right and all my worries go away. When I kiss him everything-it just feels like it makes sense. All my questions disappear. I think I should trust him but am I ready? My world becomes crystal clear when I kiss him." _Sonya thought to herself as she and the boy walked over to the swings.

_But no one (no one)  
__No guy that I met before  
__Could make me (make me)  
__Feel so right and secure  
__And have you noticed  
__I lose my focus_

_And the world around me disappears  
__Cause when I'm kissing you  
__My senses come alive  
__Almost like the puzzle piece  
__I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place  
__You're all that it takes  
__My doubts fade away  
__When I'm kissing you  
__When I'm kissing you _

_It all starts making sense  
__And all the questions  
__I've been asking in my head  
__Like are you the one should I really trust  
__Crystal clear it becomes  
__When I'm kissing you_

The light skinned girl sat on an empty swing.

The boy ran behind her and pulled back. He let go and she kicked her long legs up. She pulled them in when she swung back.

Sonya looked at the dark haired teenager behind her.

She never felt anything like this feeling that burned in her young heart. This boy opened her feelings and emotions up and she knew she couldn't fight it.

She thought it felt like she was falling for him even more every second.

_I've never felt nothing like this  
__You're making me open up  
__No point in even trying to fight this  
__It kinda feels like it's love_

* * *

"Uhhh." I groaned. My dream had been interrupted by my alarm clock.

I pulled myself out of my bed. I quickly put on a light pink tee shirt, blue jeans and put my blonde locks into two separate pony tails.

My mother was in the kitchen making breakfast.

I grabbed a muffin and walked out the door, kissing her goodbye.

As I strutted down the sidewalk, a black haired boy with a green yo-yo in his hand, walked up to me. He flipped it down and his eyes looked at me through his dark hair. I smiled at him. He looked up slightly.

"Hey, Lee!"

He smiled at me.

"Hey." He said. We started walking down the sidewalk again.

Lee had always been my best friend. But I started to doubt that. I had the biggest crush on him and I don't think he ever noticed. He never says much but just by me being his best friend, he says a lot without speaking.

Our high school came into our view.

We separated from each other and went to class. After a few hours we left school and walked to the park. He lead me to a bridge. I looked at it. This bridge seemed familiar. There was a small creek under the bridge's wood. It glistened as the sun hit it through the trees.

Lee smiled at me.

I returned the smile. He put his yo-yo into his jeans' pocket. I stared at him. He never puts his yo-yo up. This kind of freaked me out a little.

My best friend grabbed my hands.

His hands felt warm against mine. I blushed. His face reddened as his mouth opened.

"Sonya? I've been thinking about this awhile now and I can't hold it in any longer. I, um, well, yah see, I really, all I want to say is-"

"Kiss me."

His eyes widened. I bit my lip when I said that. I didn't mean to say it aloud. "I'm so sorry. I mean-" But my lips were met by his. His kiss was better than the dream's.

The passion burned between our lips.

My senses came alive.

My puzzle was finally solved.

My world was right at this very moment.

My doubts were starting to fade from existence.

When my lips met his warm ones, everything made sense. All my idiotic questions I had asked over and over disappeared.

I thought if I should trust Lee but that was a stupid question to ask. I would always trust him. He made everything clear to me. I understood everything when he kissed me at that very moment.

We broke apart slowly.

"So, uh, what were you saying?" I asked him shyly.

He looked at me.

"I was going to say that I liked you and could you be my girlfriend. But I got my answer when we kissed."

I smiled and nodded.

"But there's one word to describe what just happened."

I gave him a confused look.

"What?" I questioned him.

He smirked.

"Cool."

_Cause when I'm kissing you  
__My senses come alive  
__Almost like the puzzle piece  
__I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place  
__You're all that it takes  
__My doubts fade away  
__When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you  
__It all starts making sense  
__And all the questions  
__I've been asking in my head  
__Like are you the one should I really trust  
__Crystal clear it becomes  
__When I'm kissing you_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, REVIEW like your life depended on it. If you like living, please REVIEW!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I will Update ASAP.**

**Over and out. **

**:)**


	11. Lee's Reason

**A/N: Hiya Peoples! Yes, I said peoples. That's just how I roll. Now this chapter is connected with the one before it. Hope you like it.**

**Song: Reason by Hoobastank**

**Now enjoy this chappie. **

* * *

I couldn't help but think of all the time we spent together. We were always the best of friends. I know I'd never be the most perfect boy in the world. No one was perfect. I dreamed, no wished, of many things I never did.

She was so beautiful. Her long dirt blonde hair was so pretty flowing down her back. Two twin pony tails sprung out from her head.

We were walking to school. My green yo-yo dropped down in front of me. It sprang back up automatically.

I thought about all the times I had ever hurt my best friend. She didn't deserve all the mistakes I had produced out on her. She needed to know how I felt before another mistake came and hurt her even more than ever before. She needed to know.

I had to leave soon and she really needed to know.

_I'm not a perfect person  
__There's many things I wish I didn't do  
__But I continue learning  
__I never meant to do those things to you  
__And so I have to say before I go  
__That I just want you to know_

As we approached the high school the two of us separated to our classes.

Her golden locks swayed from side to side with her hips. I knew I had found my perfect match long ago but was too afraid to speak of it.

Over the years she changed me in a way.

I talked a lot more than I used to. She made my life complete. I felt new every day I spent with her. She was the reason I loved to wake up in the morning.

_I've found a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new  
__And the reason is you_

I sat in math class. She was in the chair two seats in front of me.

As the clock stopped and ticked even more slowly the teacher muffled out a name.

**_-WHAP!-_**

I jumped as a wooden ruler connected with my wooden desk. I looked up at the teacher. His eyes were staring at me.

"Lee, would you please answer the question? It's pretty easy."

"Uh…" He rolled his eyes and called on someone else. The blonde goddess was staring back at my embarrassed face. My jet black hair went limp and my hands began sweating.

"_I'm sorry Sonya. I'm going to hurt you later and I'm going to have to live with the guilt. I'm going to put you through the worst pain of losing your best friend. I wish I could make it disappear and not let you cry. It's going to break your heart when I tell you how I feel then vanish." _I thought as I looked at her.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
__It's something I must live with every day  
__And all the pain I put you through  
__I wish that I could take it all away  
__And be the one who catches all your tears  
__That's why I need you to hear_

"Okay that's all for today. The bell is about to ring so gather up your belongings and may I remind you. STAY QUIET!"

Boy, was the teacher getting all mad over nothing.

"RING! RING! RING!"

I grabbed my stuff and headed out with the girl next to me. She examined her watch. I leaned over and looked at the time as well. It was time to go home. We stopped by our lockers and quickly put our things up for the weekend.

I didn't say anything as I played with my green yo-yo. I was leading the girl I had fallen for to a special place. She changed me everyday into a better person. I felt like when I was around her like a new yo-yo; all packaged and ready to use. I felt brand new.

Sonya was the reason I went on. She was the one that helped me when I wouldn't help myself. She was the one I loved.

_I've found a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new  
__And the reason is you  
__And the reason is you  
__And the reason is you  
__And the reason is you_

As we approached the entrance to the local park I thought, _"She's going to be so upset. I know I could never do this to her but I have to."_

I saw a bridge with a small creek running under it. I led the beautiful blonde onto it. I put my yo-yo into my pocket. Her face looked confused and scared. I knew she was thinking, _"He never puts his yo-yo up."_

It was true. But this is more important. She had to know I wasn't such the perfect friend. I needed her to know that I don't mean to hurt her but I had to leave. With my dad being in the army we had to move. He had started working for the army again and my whole family was upset. We knew that if he rejoined that we'd have to move and worry about him all the time.

That's the reason Patton's dad retired.

_I'm not a perfect person  
__I never meant to do those things to you  
__And so I have to say before I go  
__That I just want you to know_

I thought about the right words to say. I looked at Sonya. Her blonde hair shining as bright as the hot sun. Her eyes twinkling like the shooting stars at night.

"Sonya? I've been thinking about this awhile now and I can't hold it in any longer. I, um, well, yah see, I really, all I want to say is-" I couldn't bring out my words right.

As I looked at her, I knew she would never love me the way I loved her. She was the reason I changed. She was the reason I go on and want to start over so I get it right for her. But now that I have to leave I can't break my best friends heart. I was the only friend she had and now I'd be gone.

_I've found a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new  
__And the reason is you_

I couldn't help but make my pupils widen when I heard her voice.

"Kiss me." Was what I heard.

She bit her lip quickly after she said that. I looked at her.

"I'm so sorry. I mean-"

I wasn't listening to her. When she said those words I didn't think. I just put my lips onto hers. The kiss lifted my spirits as high as the heavens. I found a reason to show. And my reason was to kiss her passionately.

We slowly broke apart.

"So, uh, what were you saying?" She questioned me.

I looked at her. I wasn't going to tell her. I knew an answer to my problem. I was going to beg my dad not to rejoin or ask could I stay with my aunt while he traveled. I now had something else to say to the goddess with the hair made from the rays of the sun.

"I was going to say that I liked you and could you be my girlfriend. But I got my answer when we kissed."

She nodded and gave a huge smile toward me.

"But there's one word to describe what just happened."

She gave me a confused look.

"What?" Sonya asked.

I smirked at her and looked at her gorgeous orbs .

"Cool."

She smiled and a blush covered her cheeks. I dug out my yo-yo and began spinning it again. She smiled at the sight. "There's another thing Sonya. I _was _going to tell you that I loved you. But also that I was moving. But I'm going to ask my parents can I stay with my aunt so I can stay with you."

"Why were you moving?"

"'Cause my dad rejoined the army and yah know how that goes. But I hated the idea and I just hope they let me stay." I told her as we made our way home.

She kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"I hope so too."

"I love you Sonya. And now that you know, I want to tell you that you're my reason I go on everyday. And I can show it now that I'm with you."

She grinned.

"I feel the same way."

And then we walked on.

_I've found a reason to show  
__A side of me you didn't know  
__A reason for all that I do  
__And the reason is you_

* * *

**A/N: Woo! I finished it! I hope to make at least a few more. I got another song perfect for Wally and maybe for all of them together. Then it's over. :(**

**Now review. Oh wait let me fix that. Now REVIEW! That's better.**

**:)**


	12. Joey and Wally's Anthem

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. Well since it's like twelve now I guess in two days. Hmm…Oh well, it still rocks!**

**Now this is another Wally songfic but has some of Joey in it. Joey is a big part in this chapter. This chappie goes along with the first few chapters.**

**Song: The Anthem by Good Charlotte**

**Now enjoy the awesomeness.**

* * *

Wallabee Beatles walked down the sidewalk to his house. He had just got done visiting his girlfriend, Kuki Sanban.

As he stretched out his arm to open the door to his house he saw his mother looking at him from the upstairs window. He turned the knob and let himself into the house. His mother rushed down to meet him at the front door. He plopped down onto the cushioned couch in his warm living room. He looked at the watch on his wrist. It was still early. A new day had started only hours ago. His life was good right now. He had confessed his feelings to his best friend and thought everything was good.

But everything was the same everyday.

Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, learn, go home, eat dinner, do homework, then go to bed. Then the next day it starts all over.

He glanced over at the books on the table in front of him.

The school books reminded him of the prison he was to be kept in during the week days. While he was cooped up in his jail cell, bored to death, his parents were free on the outside world.

His mother at home all day, his father at his job all happy, joking with his friends at work; and his brother, age nine, was at recess while he got no break. Every time he thought about being in that school, it told him that he didn't want to end up like his parents. He didn't want to be like them.

_(Yeah, here we go)  
__It's a new day but it all feels old  
__It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
__But everything, it all just feels the same  
At my high school, it felt more to me  
__Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
__My time spent there  
It only made me see  
__That I don't ever wanna be like you_

His mother then appeared in his sanctuary of living.

She sat down next to her oldest son.

He looked at her happy face, filled with light freckles, her blonde hair short and cut just right. She looked nothing like Kuki even though she can be oblivious like his love sometimes, she was nothing compared to her.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother but just didn't want Kuki to be like her when they grew older.

His father then opened the door and smiled at them.

He was wearing a white work shirt, blue jeans with a brown belt and an orange tie. Wally just look disgusted at the site of his father in his lame work wear.

Wallabee didn't want to do the things his parents did.

When they talked to him and told him to act more civilized he just ignored their complaints.

He didn't want to speak like they did. He never wants to end up like them in any way.

The young eighteen year old dug his hands into his ripped jeans' pockets. His mother smiled at him. "So my little marsupial, how was your day?" She asked him in her Australian accent.

He shrugged. "Okay."

She frowned. "Oh, okay."

He put his feet up on the coffee table. Mud caked off his filthy shoes as they banged onto the wood. His parents frowned. "Son, yah know that ain't propah." His father told him. Wally shrugged and kept his shoes up on the table. "Ah would have nevuh done that at your age. Now take yah feet off the table and clean up that mess." His father instructed.

Wally looked up at his father.

"Well, I ain't you pop."

It was true he wasn't his father. He didn't want to be like him and thought that was his anthem. To never turn out like his parents. He didn't want to be like them.

His mother pushed his dirty feet off the table and dusted off the dried mud.

_I don't wanna do the things you do  
__I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
__And I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be you  
__Don't wanna be just like you  
__Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
__You, don't wanna be you_

He glared at her.

"Don't glare at me Wallabee. Yah know better."

He rolled his green orbs. She was always complaining about him. He looked up at his father as he tapped his shoulder. "Ah got some news, son. Meh boss said he's got an extra shift to fill out. Yah think yah can take it? It'll be loike a real job."

"No. I don't need a job, pop." He told his father.

His parents were always pestering him to get into a good college and get a job. They were always telling him to do things with his life. He couldn't live the way they wanted him to. He was going to do it his way because it was his life to lead, not theirs.

While all his friends lived their lives by what their parents told them, he was the one in trouble twenty four/seven.

But was he a threat? Yes, but only a minor threat, so no one paid much attention to the blonde Aussie.

_Go to college, a university, get a real job  
__That's what they said to me  
__But I could never live the way they want  
__I'm gonna get by and just do my time  
__Out of step while they all get in line  
__I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind_

His friends always asked him what he wanted to do with his life and if he wanted it to be like his parents'.

His answer to them was not to end up like his parents and be part of his own crowd. The one that made life a thrill. He never wanted to be like the two people in front of him right now.

His father's grin disappeared from his face.

"Oh, come on son. Ah had a job even before your age."

"I don't want a job. I don't wanna be like yah. I wanna be like me." He told his shocked father.

This saying was his pledge and he was sticking to it.

_Do you really wanna be like them?  
Do you really wanna be another trend?  
__Do you wanna be part of that crowd?  
__'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be  
You, don't wanna be just like you  
__Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
__You, don't wanna be you_

He left to his room.

Joey, his younger brother, was in his bedroom. Music was blasting out of the nine year old's radio. Wallabee snuck in behind him.

His brother was dancing to a song.

He shook his body this way, then a second time, then a third. He was dancing with a stuffed rabbit. Wally snickered as he hid behind the boy's bed. Joey saw him and his face reddened.

Wally stood up.

"Playing with yourself again Joe?" He questioned the young blonde. Joey nodded and looked up at the older boy.

Wally ruffled his brother's golden locks and went to leave.

"Wait!" Joey called to him.

The oldest brother turned back to face Joey. "What?" He asked.

Joey handed his brother an envelope. "Here. It came in the mail today and I didn't want mom and dad to see it. I know you don't want them to know because you don't want to end up like them." Joey told Wally in more of an American accent than an Australian.

Wallabee ripped open the pressed envelope.

In it was a note from Harvard.

Wally smiled and Joey smiled too at the site of his brother being happy. Wally looked at the nine year old. He scooped him up, still holding onto the letter. He laughed with joy.

"I knew I wouldn't turn out like them. I'm smartah. I got into Harvard and they never even went to a college that everyone knows about. Ooh, Joey this is great! I can now make more money that they evah did! I can marry Kuki! I'm gonna go tell her that I wanna marry her now." He let go of his brother and zoomed over to his future fiancé's house.

Joey smiled after him.

The younger sibling was happy for his brother. He knew as well that Wally didn't want to be like their mother and father and that he wanted his life be better for him and his long lived love, Kuki. He was with his brother on that. He wanted to live his own life too. He, along with Wally, never want to be like their parents.

They wanted their lives to be better.

_Shake it once, that's fine  
__Shake it twice, that's okay  
__Shake it three times  
You're playing with yourself again_

_You, don't wanna be just like you  
__What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
__Y'all got to feel me  
Sing if you're with me  
You, don't wanna b__e just like you  
(Just like you)  
__This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Y'all got to feel m__e  
Sing if you're with me_

Joey walked down the steps.

His mother was fixing dinner while his father sat at the kitchen table reading the news paper. He sat up at the table. His mother put a plate in front of him with food on it. He took a bite and thanked her with his mouth full. She rolled her eyes. "Joey, please keep yah mouth closed while yah have food in yah mouth."

He thought about what to say.

"No. I'm going to be like Wally."

Both his parent turned their forest eyes toward their youngest son.

"Not again. Your brother told us the same thing at your age. Let meh guess yah don't want tah end up loike us. Great. It's that loser anthem all over again." His mother said, walking back to the stove.

He smiled and looked at them.

"Yep. It's the loser anthem again. And my life will be better than yours. I know for a fact, 'cause Wally's turned out better."

"Joey, Wallabee doesn't have a job, doesn't give a crud about school and is lazy."

The youngest Beatle shook his head, making his blonde hair move side to side.

"No. Wally's going to Harvard. He just left to propose to Kuki because he can afford the wedding now. That letter I took out from the stack was for his college." He told them.

They looked at him with shocked expressions.

_Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
__Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
__Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
__Another loser anthem _

Then all of a sudden Wally and Kuki strolled in.

On the Japanese girl's finger was nothing. But around her neck was a hand made necklace that Wallabee had been working on for a while. His mother's eyes teared up. Wally walked in and announced he and Kuki were getting married in a few years.

"Why not now?" His mother asked.

"Well, I also got accepted into Harvard and I want to earn money and a house first" He told her. She ran up and hugged him. She planted kisses all over him.

Wally tried prying her off but no luck.

"Oh, Ah'm sorry my little marsupial. You were roight. Living loike we did yah would have nevah made it tah Harvard and proposed tah Kuki." She let go and he looked at her. Tears of happiness streamed down her light cheeks. His father got up and hugged him and Kuki.

"Happy tah hear all da good news, son."

Wallabee blushed.

"Thanks pop."

Joey came up and hugged his brother. Wally picked him up once again. "Thanks Joe. I would've nevah made it with outcha." Joey blushed at the complement. Kuki hugged him as well.

"I hope I turn out like you Wally." Joey said to his brother.

Wally laughed at him. "Nah. Yah can turn out bettah."

Everyone laughed and sat down to eat. Joey smiled. He was happy, along with his family and future sister-in-law. As he sat there he thought, " My anthem is to _not _turn out like my mom and dad but follow in Wally's footsteps and turn out like me."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! It's over. No not the whole thing! Don't think that yet. It will be soon but I hope not _too_ soon.**

**School is almost over. A week left for me. And then I'm going to the EIGTH GRADE! I exceeded in all my subjects on that big test at the end of the year. Never did that before, I promise you that.**

**I was shocked. I even got a perfect score on Language Arts. Hmm… and I don't talk right? Got me there. I had no idea I was that smart. Now if you passed the big test tell me in the review.**

**You know what to do. (;**

**Hope to see yah soon.**


	13. The Way Mushi and Kuki Are

**A/N: Okay like the last chapter but with Kuki and Mushi.**

**Hope you enjoy this one guys. And feel free to check out my other Fanfic and the poll to it.**

**Song: Sharada by Skye Sweetnam **

* * *

Kuki Sanban, soon to be Kuki Beatles, was in her room studying. She wasn't really reading the text books but was using them for chairs for her Rainbow Monkeys. Yes, even at her age of eighteen, she still loved the plush toy animals. Kuki was not a typical young girl. She wasn't popular but was cool in her own special way.

The beautiful Japanese girl was always in her own little universe. You would have to speak to her several times before she finally got what you were trying to say.

She had her very own style: Green, black, pink and all girly.

The young girl was always playing along with everything like it was suppose to be happening. She was ignored at most times by people who didn't know her. But for any odd reason she would know them. To her, her life was one big game.

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
__You wouldn't really call her typical  
__Had her own definition of cool  
__She lived in her own world  
__She had her own style, her own rules  
__She played along like it was usual  
__Nobody really even knew her name  
__Her life was one big game_

Mushi walked into the odd girl's room.

She saw stuffed animals covering the entire room. She saw her sister. Mushi looked at her. Kuki hadn't noticed that Mushi had entered her room. She was looking toward the ceiling, humming a soft tune.

The youngest Sanban shook her head and smiled.

She knew her sister was always stuck up in the clouds but never knew when she would return to the world that seemed so foreign to her.

Mushi tapped the eldest Sanban sister's shoulder.

Kuki quickly turned to her little sister. She gave her a wide, toothy grin. "Hello Mushi." She chimed to her sister. Mushi sat down on the bed next to her and the many Rainbow Monkeys.

"Can't get to bed?" Mushi questioned her.

Kuki nodded. "You?"

Mushi shook her head, making her short, black pig tails sway. "No. I came to see if you were asleep but I guess we're both up."

The oldest sister nodded, understanding.

"How come you can't sleep?" Kuki asked Mushi.

"I got this song stuck in my head."

Kuki grabbed her sister and smiled a wide grin. "Me too!"

_She got her head up in the clouds  
__Sharada, Sharada  
__Don't know when she'll come down  
__Sharada, Sharada  
__She can't get to bed  
__Sharada, Sharada  
__She's got this song stuck in her head  
__Her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head_

Mushi grinned at her sister's cheeriness. That was what made her happy, to see her sister all happy and bubbly all the time. She would never admit it but she was like Kuki. She would dream all day, just like Kuki did now and when she was a little girl.

Even though she was smarter at this age than Kuki, the teachers at her middle school still thought she was as slow as her sister.

But Mushi knew there was more to Kuki.

Kuki was a believer. She dreamed of being a star on her own show. Kuki didn't care what people said about her. If they said she was delirious, she wouldn't care. She was always oblivious to the situation.

She was the girl to leave everyone staring after her, wondering what just happened.

And Mushi admired her sister. She knew one day she'll be on top of the world. And she was going to be right there next to her when Kuki was famous.

_Dreaming all day  
__That's all she did  
__Ever since she was a little kid  
__All the teachers thought that she was slow  
__She was just dreaming about her show  
__And when they told her she's delirious  
__She didn't care  
__She's just oblivious  
__She likes to make everyone curious  
__One day she's gonna be famous_

The eldest girl then blanked out. She began humming a song once more. Mushi smiled and began to hum the song too.

The two Asian girls sat on the green and pink bed, deep in their own worlds.

On the clock next to them it read 1:43 A.M. They had been sitting there for thirty minutes now and still couldn't go to bed. They just sang the songs that stuck into their brains.

_She's got her head up in the clouds  
__Sharada, Sharada  
__Don't know when she'll come down  
__Sharada, Sharada  
__She can't get to bed  
__Sharada, Sharada  
__She's got this song stuck in her head  
__Her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head  
__Sharada, Sharada_

The next morning Mushi made her way down the carpeted stairs. In the living room was her mother, Genki Sanban, her father, Kani Sanban, her sister, Kuki and her future brother-in-law, Wallabee Beatles.

She fixed her hair and sat next to her mother.

They were all watching a show on the television. Wally had his hand around Kuki's shoulders. Mushi saw her sister wasn't really paying attention to the moving picture box that sat in front of her.

Her violet eyes were set outside, looking through the clear, glass window.

The sky was a bright aquamarine color with splashes of orange and scarlet. The sun was sitting high up behind the house across from theirs.

The cotton candy clouds were smiling at Kuki.

Mushi watched her sister be sucked into the candy clouds, knowing you'd have to wait until she brought herself back down to them.

The young Sanban noticed the bags hidden under her sister's purple orbs. _"I guess she didn't sleep last night. I knew. I could still hear her singing after I had went to bed." _Mushi thought to herself.

_She's got her head up in the clouds  
__Sharada, Sharada  
__Don't know when she'll come down  
__Sharada, Sharada  
__She can't get to bed  
__Sharada, Sharada  
__She's got this song stuck in her head  
__Her head, her head_

Kuki looked at her sister.

Mushi had starting looking out the window like she was only seconds before. Kuki saw her sister's mouth up in a light grin as she glanced at her and back towards the colorful sky.

Her sister's hair was a bit messy. She probably was kept up by Kuki. The eldest daughter of the Sanban's face lit a light shade of scarlet. It was probably her singing that kept her little sister up last night. She saw Mushi be mesmerized by the swirly pink and violet cotton balls out in the ocean sky.

Her sister, she knew, was a lot like her.

Mushi seemed evil and like a terrible sister but sisters act like that. You still had to help them, love them and they'd do the same toward you.

As Kuki examined her sister's head up in the clouds, she snuggled closer to her Wally. He kissed the top of her jet black head. Her mother and father glanced their way and saw small smiles creep up their thin faces. Her sister smiled too as she turned back from her world.

Kuki had tried all night to go to sleep but she had no luck.

Now holding tightly to her fiancé, she felt a warming blissful slumber make its way to her body. The song again still stayed in her head. But instead of it keeping her up, it soothed her into a nice sleep in the arms of the blonde Aussie.

"_Dum dum da dum. Dum dum da dum. Dum dum da da dum. Da dum da dum da dum." _She smiled at the song that had stuck into her thoughts since last week. Wally noticed and held her more tightly as she fell into a dream about her future wedding day.

_She's got her head up in the clouds  
__Sharada, Sharada  
__Don't know when she'll come down  
__Sharada, Sharada  
__She can't get to bed  
__Sharada, Sharada  
__She's got this song stuck in her head  
__Her head, her head, her head, her head, her head, her head_

* * *

**A/N: This was an easy one to write. I started only an hour ago but what took so long was that I had to find the lyrics and listen to the song over and over to make sure they were right.**

**You know what to do. (;**


	14. We've Come So Far, But Got So Far to Go

**A/N: This one is pretty long. But I needed it that way and the song is kind of long too.**

**Song: We've Got So Far to Go by the cast of Hairspray (The John Travolta one)**

**Enjoy this wonderful chapter that is one of my favorite ones.**

* * *

Nigel was sitting in his old tree house. His wife and old friends, Abby, Hoagie, Wally, Kuki, Patton, Fanny, Sonya and Lee, sat around him on the wooden floor.

He held in his pale hands a box.

Rachel, his loving spouse, was holding his shoulder. Everyone watched him as he took out an old picture from the past. It was when all the adults were ten and for Sonya and Lee, seven.

He showed the group a photo of all the operatives that spent most of their lives in the Kids Next Door. Now all they wanted to do was start their lives with kids and love but never forget all their KND days.

And that's exactly what they did.

Now all the former operatives looked at the old picture.

"Look at our clothes. They are so out of fashion now." Abby stated to all of them.

They smiled and agreed to her comment.

What the group of close friends were doing was looking through some of their old KND belongings, trying to think of what to do to make the things more better for the future Kids Next Door operatives of the new generation.

All the things had been done before but they wanted to perfect it.

_Hey old friend, let's look back  
__On the crazy clothes we wore  
__Ain't it fun to look back  
__And to see it's all been done before_

Rachel took out a book that was in the dusty box.

She flipped through the pages and grinned wider every time she passed a memory they all shared together. "This is a photo album. Look at all the great memories that we shared." She said on the verge of tears.

Hoagie gently took the album from her shaking palms.

Abby leaned onto him and he smiled at her as he showed his wife a picture of their first day meeting.

Everyone grabbed out different items from the raggedy box that carried all the good times.

They all couldn't wait for tomorrow because then they could share _this _memory of sharing older ones.

All them were all happy with their loves and also knew that since they had each other they could never not be happy.

_All those nights together  
__Are a special memory  
__And I can't wait for tomorrow  
__Just as long as you're  
__Dancing next to me_

"Seems like every passing year we all got stronger." Kuki said to the group.

"Yeah. But this was so long ago. It's gone and it's the past." Wally said, looking at a picture of him in the Mr. Huggykinz outfit. He was blushing in the picture as well at that very moment.

Kuki kissed him on the cheek. He grinned at her.

"Yes but we can perfect the past." Kuki told her husband.

_Cause it's so clear  
__Every year  
__We get stronger, stronger  
__What's gone is gone  
__The past is the past  
__Turn the radio up  
__And then hit the gas_

The _kid at heart_ adults were engulfed in the past.

All ten former operatives had come so far in their short lives but still had more to come their way. The road they were on, that seemed long to them, was the only one they had to take.

Nigel lifted his signature black sunglasses up on his bare, pale head.

He thought at there very minute, looking at a picture of the past Sector V, that they worked hard for what seemed like forever and it seemed to tick by fast.

Nigel knew that his team and fellow companions had come so far in life, with love, friendship and the Kids Next Door but he also figured their mission was not over yet.

He and his friends had more to live out in their lives.

_Cause  
__I know we've Come So Far  
__But we've Got So Far To Go  
__I know the road seems long  
__But it won't be long 'till it's time to go  
__So, most days we'll take it fast  
__And some nights we'll take it slow  
__I know we've Come So Far  
__But baby, baby  
__We've Got So Far To Go_

"Look," Patton tapped Abby's shoulder. She turned to look at a diary that once belonged to her. She snatched it from him and grinned as she skimmed the pages.

"It's about all our missions. Abby remembers writing this late in the night." She told everyone.

Patton read over her shoulder.

"Side by side." He said out of no where.

All his friends looked at him. He looked at them with a confused look. "What? I was just saying what Abby wrote. She said that her and her team were side by side." he said, shrugging his muscular shoulders.

Nigel nodded.

"Side by side. Year by year. We're were, and always will be by each other." Nigel spoke.

Rachel held his shoulder, a tear ripping down her face. "Our lives have been filled with everything possible. We've had the good and the bad but that's the road we all have to take. It's the same road that brought all of us together and this far." She said, adding on to his little speech.

Everyone smiled at them.

Abby stood up.

"Yeah. And all these memories we all love, we need to cherish them. We all need to remember the good memories and move past the haunting ones. As we get older, it's gonna be harder to remember them." She paused and held Hoagie's hand.

"Cree once told Abby that people need to forgive not forget. That's how she got back on the right road. She learned from all the mistakes she produced and now she and Abby are the tightest sisters ever."

_Hey old friend, together  
__Side by side and year by year  
__The road was filled with twists  
__And turns  
__Oh but that's the road that  
__Got us here  
__Let's move past the bad times  
__But before those memories fade  
__Let's forgive but not forget  
__And learn from all the mistakes we made_

Fanny nodded as her companions spoke the clear truth.

She had to admit, they, along with herself, have grown stronger every year. She got stronger in the loving department. That's how she got Patton Drilovsky.

Fanny didn't give up.

The red, flaming headed girl had lost hope at times but got back up on the road again with the help of these people all around her now.

She smiled to herself at the memories that hit her mind.

_Cause it's so clear  
__Every year  
__We get stronger, stronger  
__So don't give up  
__And don't say when  
__And just get back on the road again_

Wally was watching as his love scammed through all the pictures and books. He grinned to himself and laid his hand on her lap. She looked up at his warm smile and pushed back her raven locks behind her small ears.

The Aussie whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She blushed and gently pecked his red cheek.

All their friends gave huge grins at the two, destined to be lovers forever. Kuki got up and sat down in Wally's comfortable lap.

These two came so far in their adventures.

Once the blonde Aussie had denied his deep feelings for the Japanese girl. Now he'd scream it to the world, all the way up to the heavens.

But these two have more to unwind in their growing relationship.

Wallabee wrapped his stretched out arms around his spouse.

Their road had stretched over the years, now it was growing longer at each passing day. Wally hugged Kuki tighter and laid his head on her fragile shoulder. She flipped through her book again while he watched over her.

_Cause  
__I know we've Come So Far  
__But we've Got So Far To Go  
__I know the road seems long  
__But it won't be long till it's  
__Time to go_

Then a loud noise sounded in the huge tree house of the past Sector V.

Everyone frantically placed the items in the box and hid in various spots. They watched as a man stepped in, looked around and called for them. He was three years older than the owner of the tree house. His hair was in short dreads and he had a blue tee shirt on, covered by a green jacket. Behind him stood a woman with short brown hair, like Abby's color hair. She was wearing a red, long sleeved sweat shirt and blue jeans.

Nigel crawled out from his hiding space.

He stood up and greeted the two adults.

"Maurice, Cree. Glad you could make it. It's alright everyone, it's not the Kids Next Door, it's our friends." He told all the hiding adults.

One by one, they slowly emerged from their places.

The sharing of memories activity took up once again as the two adults joined in. All these people crowding the room were growing fast. But only in looks, not in their hearts. Their hearts were filled with so much hope and dreams, you'd swear they were kids if you didn't know their ages.

Cree started to cry as she held up a picture.

"We have come so far in this world haven't we?" She asked herself aloud.

Maurice examined the photo that was clutched in her small hands. It was her as Numbuh eleven in the Kids Next Door, next to her was him as Numbuh nine, Abby as Numbuh five and Numbuhs eight A and eight B. It was a picture of the older Sector V before Cree went all evil.

"Yes, but we do have more to go. Remember?" He questioned her.

She smiled and hugged him.

"We all do." She said.

Everyone agreed with her.

Cree turned to her sister. "Abigail remember this?" She held up the same photo. Abby nodded and took off her red cap that was so precious to both girls. She handed it to her older sibling. "What's this?" Cree asked. Abby smiled at her, her pupils grown to their fullest. "Abby?" Cree whispered.

"Abby wants you to have it back. She can always get another. She always had an extra anyways." She told Cree.

The eldest sister shed a few tears.

Cree placed it on her head. She touched it as it sat in the place it once had called its home. She fastened her long arms around her younger sister in a hug. Both girls went silent as the rest of the large group watched the loving and sisterly moment between the two.

"Thanks Abby." Cree said.

Abby broke from her sister's grasp. "Abby's just glad to have her old sister back. Not the evil Cree or the KND Cree but just plain old Cree."

Everyone knew that the two girls always had a rocky relationship. The two were not the best toward one another but they always loved each other in the end. Now at that heart warming moment they knew that their sisterly relationship was stronger than ever before.

It was so much better than where they used to be at in the relationship.

_So, most days we'll take it fast  
__And some nights we'll take it slow  
__I know we've Come So Far  
__But baby, baby  
__We've Got So Far To Go  
__Hey old friend come along for the ride  
__There's plenty of room so jump inside  
__The highway's rocky every now and then  
__But it so much better than  
__Where I've been_

Hours ticked by as the gang spent absorbing in their past memories.

Nigel finally stood up in front of everyone, who glanced up at his sudden action. He laid the large, dusty box at his feet. The bald Brit fixed his sunglasses and clapped his hands loudly. "Okay. I think we should all head home now." He said, his voice cracking from not speaking for so long.

Each group member's expressions saddened but they obeyed and crammed their Kids Next Door belongings in the worn out box.

They all stood.

Nigel lifted the box up and hid it back in the secret location he had hid it years before.

Rachel put her arm around his thin waist as he returned to the group. They all smiled and exited silently out of the tree house.

Nigel walked down the steps of his house. His parents had moved to another home and granted their only son the permission to live in their former house. Wally and Kuki left along with Abby, Hoagie, Fanny, Patton, Cree and Maurice. Only Sonya and her husband, Lee remained. All four adult operatives sat in the living room in the house part of the tree house.

Sonya sipped her tea, deep in her own memories.

_Ten year old Sonya skipped up to her leaduh. She flashed her eyes at him. He ignored her and remained were he was. "Numbuh three sixty three?" Sonya questioned the buck toothed lad that she called her leaduh._

_He turned to her and quirked his eye brow._

"_What?" He said to her harshly._

_She frowned at him._

"_Well, you can at least say it nicer but anyway, have you seen Lee- I mean Numbuh eighty four?" She corrected herself quickly. _

_He shook his head._

_She frowned more and slowly walked off._

_She looked back at Harvey, her leaduh. He was the worst leaduh she had ever known. Harvey was always so hateful toward everyone, except his sister, Rachel. She knew that all her team mates were nicer than him and more sensible. _

"_I guess he'll just have to grow at his own speed." She told herself._

_Then she was knocked to the wooden floor of her tree house. Sonya looked up and a shocked Numbuh eighty four stood above her. He held out his hand that didn't contain his green yo-yo._

"_Sorry." He said hoarsely._

_She took his hand and he lifted her up. "That's okay. I was looking for you anyway." He gave her a weird look. _

"_You were?" _

_She nodded and led him away. "I want you to check out my new yo-yo. I want to know if it's worth something." She said._

_The young boy darted in front of her, pulling her behind him ."Cool! What're we waitin' for!" He shouted._

Sonya laughed on the inside at the younger Lee.

_"He was always and still is into those yo-yo's. His heart will never change for those plastic toys."_ She thought to herself.

Lee looked at Nigel and Rachel.

He had to admit it was fun to be on the same road with these two great leaduhs of the secret organization they once were associated with.

The moments they just shared up in the tree house showed all the memories that passed and that were almost evaporated from their minds. All they did was show what they had done that was so great for all of them. It warmed his young heart more to know that his wife and him were part of that.

Still they had so far yet to come.

_Just keep movin' at your own speed  
__Your heart is all the compass  
__You'll ever need  
__Let's keep cruisin' the road we're on  
__Cause the rear view mirror only shows  
__What's gone, gone, gone  
__Got so far to go_

Rachel shut the door behind her as the younger adults left her house.

Nigel was laying on the couch as she returned back to the room. His sunglasses were perched on top of his head, showing his dark orbs.

She sighed and sat down in the chair across from him.

He stared at her.

She smiled at him. "What?" She said happily.

He shrugged.

"Just thinking how good today was. We really have gotten stronger as people. Even though we were never in the same Sector but _all _of us were always so close." He explained to her.

She clicked on the light.

It blinded the two of them a few seconds but they were finally able to see straight again. Rachel held out her hand to Nigel. He sat up and took it, pulling her to him. She grinned and kissed his pale face. He returned the kiss onto her hand.

They stood up and Nigel accidentally bumped into the stereo.

Music filled the room along with their ears.

They smiled mischievously and Nigel spun Rachel slowly. Both danced for a while and laughed and enjoyed their alone time together.

"Look at us. We would have never done this when we were younger. Now we're so laid back and loose. You were right, Nigel. _We've _come far, along with everyone else." Rachel commented.

He nodded.

"But-"

"We still have more to go. I know." She smiled at him as she finished his sentence for him.

Then a cry came from a room.

Rachel shook her head, while grinning, her eyes closed. She let go of her husband's hands and walked into a small room. She looked in the crib of her son's. He looked up at her and giggled. She widened her bright eyes.

"Hey Honey!" She cooed to him.

"Mama!" He shouted, holding out his arms.

She lifted him up and held him tight in her arms. Nigel watched from the door in silence. His mouth was curled into a light smile at the sight of his family. He rushed over to another crib as he heard his daughter screech.

He picked her up and kissed her head.

"It's okay." He softly whispered to his little girl.

Both parents looked at each other and smiled.

_It's so clear  
__Every year  
__We get stronger, stronger  
__So shine that light  
__Take my hand  
__And let's dance into the promised land  
__Cause  
__I know we've Come So Far  
__But we've Got So Far To Go  
__I know the road seems long  
__But it won't be long till it's  
__Time to go_

"This is our life now Nigel." Rachel whispered to the bare headed Brit.

"I know. And I wouldn't want to change it if it zoomed by past my sunglasses. It can be fast, slow, whatever but I know more is to come."

The two kissed each other, then their children.

Yet they've come so far, along with the rest of their friends.

_So, most days we'll take it fast  
__And some nights we'll take it slow  
__I know we've Come So Far  
__But baby, baby  
__We've Got So Far To Go_

* * *

**A/N: This long skit will explain everything I have to say.**

**Me: *sniffles and starts crying* **

**Kuki: What's wrong?**

**Me: I'm sorry I need a moment.**

**Wally: Why?**

**Hoagie: Leave 'er alone. Can't you see she's upset about something?**

**Abby: Abby hopes she's okay.**

**Rachel: Me too. Are you okay sweety?**

**Me: *nods***

**Nigel: What's goin' on?**

**Kuki: Something's wrong with Numbuh310alltheway.**

**Sonya: Really? Is she okay?**

**Abby: We don't know.**

**Lee: Should I get her some water?**

**Hoagie: Sure.**

**Lee: *hands me a cup of water***

**Me: *takes cup***

**Maurice: Cree hand me that piece of cake over there.**

**Cree: Okay. *hands Maurice cake***

**Maurice: Here maybe eating something will help.**

**Mushi: No, she needs to think. Let her breathe.**

**Kuki: Mushi were did you come from?**

**Fanny: She asked for me and Patton to bring her here. We wanted to see if our friend was alright.**

**Patton: Yep. Is she okay?**

**Hoagie: Let me check. Are you okay Numbuh310alltheway?**

**Me: *drinks water and takes a bite of cake* Better.**

**Kuki: Well, what's wrong?**

**Abby: Yeah. Are you sure everything's okay?**

**Nigel: Here Joey has something for you.**

**Joey: I made you a card to get better.**

**Wally: Joey?**

**Joey: Oh, hi Wally.**

**Wally: How'd you get here?**

**Joey: I walked over.**

**Wally: Oh, okay.**

**Me: Thanks. I'm just kind of sad.**

**Sonya: Why?**

**Me: The songfic is over.**

**Everyone: Oh... *says sadly***

**Hoshi: But at least we know we're going to all be happy.**

**Everyone: *agrees***

**Me: Yes. Thanks. I feel a lot better now.**

**Hoagie: Good. Now let's all go home.**

**Me: I'll catch up with you later.**

**Abby: Okay.**

***everyone leaves***

**Me: I hope this songfic has been a nice one for yah. I enjoyed typing it and I am a little sad it's over but like Mushi said, at least we all know they'll all be happy. Remember to review and tell me what your favorite song and chapter was. Love you all!**

**Hoagie: Are yah comin'?**

**Me: Yeah.*****walks off with gang***

**So long. Farwell.**

**:((**

**To all of the operatives, characters, me and you guys.**

**-Good luck.**


End file.
